AimezMoi
by Dragenruler
Summary: /\SasuSaku One-Shots AU/\ My voice was once again gone, the fear bubbling over my confidence. I wanted this reaction out of him; it was my entire fault for getting him this worked out. I probably should not have mentioned his brother, but it was already too late. "I know that you love her." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks. I frowned at his shocked expression.
1. Infidèle I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't **_my first language and there will be a lot of cussing.

Karin's POV

* * *

**I**

**Infidèle**

**Part I**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

I've never wonder about people thought about me, it never really bothered me. I was my own person and no one could make me think otherwise, because I knew who I was. Not that I cared much, but people still gossiped like old wives and I'd be the typical _slut. _

It was never my intention to do anything of such sort to be graced with such a crowning title. I was the good little girl who played safe and did what her parents told. I wasn't pure or corrupted; I was just trying to find my path. Morosely I had misguided my life, turning to the blind side and it made me realise that to get back to _my life _I had to do the most unethical thing that people could think of.

I cheated on my husband.

I was neglected. Being a woman I needed the _feeling _of being loved and that feeling never embraced me with my husband. He was too busy _loving _someone else. I should've seen it coming when we dated in collage but once more I blindsided myself.

Adulterer was our new crowned title, me and my husband.

I was Uchiha Karin. To most today, mostly known as just Karin and my now ex-husband was Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

I remember the first thought that ran through my head when I found out that my husband was cheating on me, that fucking _'slut'_. I had that degrading thought echo through my head since the first time that I smelled the sweet scent of roses, lilies and chocolates on his clothes and his beautiful lips all puffy and swelled from passionate kisses.

I was corrected when I met her, because she was everything but a slut.

After all those long lonesome nights that he had left me and made me think about my own imperfections, knowing that the one I loved found me repugnant if not revolting. I only missed everything that was once between me and him, before he found comfort in her.

The way his soft ebony locks drooped against his smooth forehead in such grace as he showed one of his rare elegant smiles. His onyx-coloured eyes would hide his amusement at my embarrassment. He'd put his hefty coat over my little skinny shoulders, trying to protect me from the harsh blowing wind that shot across the nightfall. He was a child, searching for someone to love when I was already there, accepting everything he had done.

The memories that combined the loving past of what I once had, and yearned to have again. I _needed _those loving memories to become real again. He loved me once and I would've given everything I had to have that love back, that such a handsome man _loved _me. He was once mine, in soul and in marriage, but everything must come to an end.

I had loved him in such an intimate way that no other person could compare their love to mine, but with all the love that I had placed in our marriage, was not enough. Our feelings for each other were straightforward only because I saw what I wanted to see. Nothing mattered besides my love, it made me special and made me feel beautiful, wanted. The love was a simple lie and I loved every minute of it.

I was blinded with confusion and love, with the need to want him to want _me._

It was the 3rd June; it had a dazzling azure sky. Milky-white clouds danced against the sparkling lights of the city as the soft _shushing _noiseof caressing leafs echoed throughout a breeze. One-by-one they gently plucked themselves from the bony fingers of the trees to veil over the harsh earth, painting the sombre ground. A blazing amber eye spied on his unknown victims, begging me to stare at it but my glasses shielded the fierce rays.

I'd taken some time to enjoy a peaceful stroll through the alluring park next to one of my husband's company. Truth be told, I had actually wanted to surprise my loving husband by popping in with his favourite hot soup to warm him from the icy autumn wind but he wasn't available. His other companies were much too important, more important that his wife.

I had wanted to wait for him to return, but the natural beauty of the park had been tempting me from the moment I had the chance to glance at its radiant, turquoise pond. The murky sludge lounged against the far bank of the luminous pond, the young koi gracefully gliding into a group. The trees lurid fingers had grinded against one another when the autumn breeze wafted through them.

What I saw that day was something that I would never forget. I was once told that everything happened for a reason and at that moment I would not have believed a word of that old saying, but life loved to play. My gasp on my freshly bought velvet jacket tightened when the wind grew more violent.

The gentle tapping of my heels echoed aimlessly around me when I made a new path, away from my reason for visiting the park, but is simply pulled me back. I wanted to spend my whole day just staring and praying for something that would never happen at the beautiful pond. I wanted to wish upon a coin by throwing it into the pond, knowing it would never come true.

A sigh escaped me when I halted in my steps, sluggishly twisting my body away from the path of my shackled life to glance at the only freedom I was offered. I knew that I wasn't going to come back to this park. I was a mere housewife and I had a handful of tasks that needed my attention at home. It was still **my** home, even when on paper it stated that it was his, it was mine because he was never there.

I grimaced when my heart rattled abnormally against my body, enveloping the unending pain. Everything appeared to be detached from my life when my scarlet-coloured locks were combed backwards from the wind and my ruby-coloured eyes felt moist. They were dried from the wind, and yet the salty tears fled and left a trace on my cheeks. I wanted to feel something instead of the broken emptiness, any type of feeling to take the numbness away

I waited for the excruciating torment to embrace me, mocking me. I prayed for someone to jump out and shout that this was a harmless prank, but I knew that no one would. There was something deep inside of me, something that wanted to run away and cry for years, nagged at me that this was no joke. I knew it was true, I had known for years and I had proof of his sin, but I refused to believe it.

His hirsute ebony-coloured hair dashed around with the wind, franticly as it tried to hold its unnatural spikes. Those onyx-coloured were clouded with endless glee as he shamelessly stared, a soft smile on his face. The black, velvet suit was seductively befitting of his physique. He always looked so ravishing, no matter of the clothes that he wore.

I had lowered my gaze towards their entwined hands, quickly mumbling a sniff as I clutched my jacket closer towards my body, sucking in air. She was extremely exotic, unlike me who was the tantamount of plain.

She has rose-coloured pink curls that whirled underneath a comfortable, home-knitted black beanie that resembled the one Mother Mikoto made him for Christmas last year. Her emerald-coloured eyes glowed in delight as she glanced towards _my pond_, tugging _my husband _closer towards her for more warmth. Her small form was framed against his tall one. She was so pretty, so breathtakingly beautiful.

I was engulfed with affliction. The small droplets of tears raced down my cheeks, forcing me to wipe them away before they're known by curious eyes. It wasn't worth my tears, I desperately wanted to believe the wondrous lie and I honestly tried to believe, but it didn't work and the tears wouldn't stop. It burned menacingly, the painful scene laughing at me.

Everything in my body ached, making me feel as if fire had consumed me. I felt the anguish; my heart was ripped from my chest as it shattered into tiny pieces. It was not the end. I did not feel my world explode in that moment, not like most people would expect, but the pain made me believe it had exploded. Rage and unbearable sorrow embraced me as my emotions fought vigorously to escape, searching for a crack to crawl through to make me break down. There were so many cracks already.

I quickly covered my eyes, the sudden impulse to scratch at them overcome my thoughts. I wanted to scratch the memory of them apart, to scream myself into happiness. Adrenaline rushed through my veins in bundles of agony, making me feel more helpless. It was a race between my anger and my sadness, needing to see who would win the battle to tear away the barriers that I had built, the memories I had closed off.

He pulled her tighter against himself, capturing her mouth in a lustful trance. He was a man that always got what he wanted; I could not help but scowl. I was falling into a clouded abyss of hatred, directed towards her. She was kissing _my husband_, my reason for living. He was my husband and yet, she got him to show an emotion that I could never expose. She made him seem even more perfect than he was.

They were too perfect for each other, but I couldn't believe it. He was mine and for them to be so perfect was wrong. Something painful twisted in my body, near my heart and I realized that she was everything that I could never be to him, my husband. I wasn't good enough for him and I'd never be good enough. I've been told that I wasn't worthy throughout my whole life and I've always ignored those word, until now.

My face felt clammy from all the tears, as the small droplets travelled down my cheeks. I could not bring myself to care that people had seen my despair, that they had seen how I almost broke down. They saw how a woman who has never cried, who had pushed all her pain away, break.

Those beautiful summer nights flashed through my thoughts, the innocence of high school and our first touches, exploring the unknown, and the inexperienced feelings that brought us together. How we would sit together, silently communicating with each other, trying to find some peace in our depressing lives. He had needed me once and I was always there when he did, the death of his brother had brought him to me.

The first blush of the daylight was always the most beautiful part of our relationship. How the ruby-coloured sky would rupture through the cold and bitter winter nights only to welcome the little warmth of our courtship. I'd cuddle against him before the sound of the fizzling fire weakly died out, it's now bristling roar overwhelmed my senses as his hot kisses were pressed against my body.

Those deadly monsters, the memories that clawed viciously against my head and I tried to push them back, to hide from them. Everything around me buzzed and spun. My body felt extremely heavy and I suddenly wished that the howling wind would whirl me along and away, making me disappear from the world. I felt ill as my hands raced towards my hair and I abruptly turned around, the dizziness engulfed me. I was too faint.

I could not remember what being loved and adored felt like. Those were the emotions he had given me once, and I always treasured them because they were awfully rare. When those emotions reared, evoking hungry butterflies that bounced around, inside of me as they flapped their picturesque wings. They made me more nausea's now, because he used to gaze at me like he gazed at her.

I missed the emotions, that amazing feeling when he gazed at me with so much love. Everything I had pushed down, bubbled over again, I could feel the numbness leaving me and the anger and anguish taking over. I needed to escape and let them have their loving moments as a couple, leaving me to ponder about my scars. My legs finally moved, every step felt heavier than my steps before as I tried to drag myself towards a more remote place.

The harsh slapping of my heels echoed endlessly with the wind as at hit against the rocky path, heading towards the exit. I couldn't concentrate of my surroundings; I needed to get out of here and fast. I suddenly ground loudly. Everything moved too fast and suddenly time stopped as the sound of two bodies colliding ripped me away from my own reality. It was my entire fault, everything was always my fault and now thanks to me another person was hurting because of my doing.

I only wanted to escape from this horrible nightmare, forget everything and simply try to go on as if nothing happened. It was not an impossible request, but apparently my wish was not granted.

A burning twinge tore travelled down my spine, the sudden pain of my back plummeted against the solid concrete. The broken reality also seemed to crash in front of me. Fate could not just let me escape from this world and into a blissful fantasy, I was not worthy enough. The sharp edges of the rocks pierced thought my clothes, making me groan in pain again. "Fukku! Anata shitsureishimasu."

I've never heard a voice more bewitching, even with such offensive language. It was husky and rich and light, almost like the sound of a piano, it was simply beautiful. The sound was familiar and seemed to foreign, almost like a distant memory. It was smooth and made me shiver, his voice was too callous for me to recognize.

I snapped my eyes open, needing to place a face to this smooth voice but I was blinded by the black rims of my glasses as they sat crookedly on my face. I hands hastily went to adjust it back to normal, wanting to see who this person was. I had already lost everything, so I had nothing left to sacrifice. I should not have thoughts that were bitter; it'll only worsen the pain.

He had ivory-coloured hair that shined almost a light blue when it hit against the light of the sun. A white beanie covered his locks, framing his handsome face. My gaze travelled back towards his beanie, it was remarkably well-knitted, showing no trace of a seam; it was extremely beautiful and fitted him perfectly. He threw me a toothy grin, revealing spotless shark-like teeth.

The most beautiful violet-coloured eyes shined with annoyance as he stared down at me. I swore softly at his alluring eyes and silently prayed that I wasn't gapping at him like a fish with slightly widen eyes. I gulped and fiddled with my glasses again, a nervous habit of mine, hoping that this wasn't an illusion that my broken mind imagined. He chuckled charmingly.

"Hōzuki Suigetsu, and you hāpī owe me coffee." He roughly reached towards me, pulling onto my arm as he yanked me towards him. His cold hands were softer than my finest cream and I suddenly had the urge to let my fingers travel over every patch of his skin. I wanted to know if the rest of him was just as soft. I stared shamelessly at his arms, his muscles flexed against his dark blue sweater.

I suddenly realized what he called me, and screeched my tears away as I glared at him. He had some nerve, talking to someone like that. I knew it was my fault, crashing into him and I quickly glanced towards the silicone on the ground, it dark contents pooled around the white cup. I was suddenly thankful that the sticky brown water wasn't wetting our clothes.

"I'm not a **harpy**, you asshole!" I shrieked, crossing my arms as I pulled it away from his gasp, quickly slipping my wedding-band off my finger. "I apologize for crashing into you, and ruining your coffee." I tried to level my voice, wanting to sound emotionless as I rapidly wiped at my face. I knew it looked like I was scratching my cheeks, but I could really care less. "Hayashi Karin." I said abruptly, wanting to forget my real name.

I wasn't married, at least not to Sasuke Uchiha.

"Well Karin, I'm displeased to meet you, but you still owe me coffee." He grimaced and I frowned in irritation, how someone so handsome could be so rude? I glared at him, only now noticing that he was almost a foot taller than me, making me lift upwards my head.

I started to stare again, his beautiful eyes capturing me. I smiled shyly, rolling my eyes finding the situation suddenly funny as I let out a soft chuckle. Maybe it was the sadness and the absurdity of the reality I was in or I just wasn't thinking anymore. A handsome man with such a rude personality, that made me want to strike him across his head _made _me giggle without doing anything. I clearly lost myself in this park.

"Fine, I'll repay you for your foul language and rude behaviour with coffee, asshole." I could not help but smile.

* * *

Her name was Haruno Sakura. Suigetsu had informed me about who she was. I found it a little ironic that my new boyfriends' sister was my husbands' girlfriend. She was apparently his younger sister. They both held two different names, mostly because of their clans' ancestors and the results of a really filthy divorce that their parents had. We were seemingly the same age.

It was notably humorous, so very funny in a violently ill way.

I was truthful to Suigetsu when our relationship started; I had told him that I was legally bounded to someone else and it made me quite happy. He, unlikely enough, saw something in me and I could not allow myself to let this wonderful idiot go once we passed through the hatred we had for each other. I had no idea how I came to like _him_. A person who liked to cut thing and he had this twisted sense of humour that made me grimace. Love truly is blind.

I sighed softly, trying to stop my running thoughts. It was a helpless cause, I knew. The world seemed suddenly so small when he talked to me about his baby sister. I gently smiled, leaning my head against the solid glass of his car window. The car was filled the rich aroma of summer rain dew and I welcomed the enchanting smell as I cuddled further into my jacket. I could rest in this smell forever.

It had been eight glorious months since we met and seven months since we've started dating. I knew sneaking around behind Sasuke's back was immoral, but I could not help it. I felt like a reckless teenager again, a naughty girl that hoped not to be caught in the act. Eight months of knowing each other, getting to know one another and he wanted me to meet his baby sister.

What a fucking whore. It was an awful habit; I had developed, to cuss at her when I had no more reason to do so. She was a simple girl, like me, who followed the emotions of her heart. There was no need to blame her, when I was also a guilty one. I wanted this horrid habit of name-calling to end, especially before I had to meet her.

A few months into our relationship, I told Suigetsu about my dreadful name-calling habit and we had a really bad cussing battle about how I could think of such a thing. I honestly did not like saying something so malicious about a woman, who did the same thing that I was doing and it almost brought _me _to tears. Only after the battle had he tried to reassure me that she was nothing like my thoughts suggested.

I still could not help my thoughts; they drifted from my control sometimes.

Suigetsu was cheated on before, but still he has never been married. Once you have said those binding words, vowing to be together and then signing that horrid paper that legally bound us in the eyes of the law. It was somewhat different than just being together, by knowing you're not lawfully bound and could act as an adulterer without major consequence made love seem easier.

The car came to a sudden halt and I practically slammed the car door apart when I tried so close the door swiftly. My distress obviously showed. I needed Suigetsu to hold back his comments now more than ever, just for today. It was all that I was asking for. He had slowly grown on me, spending so much time together and when I started to learn more about him as our relationship progressed.

He still had his few habits that made me question my sanity by being in a relationship with him. He had this obsessive way of speaking his mind and calling me offensive names and insulted me and he always complained. Everyone had faults, some just had bigger faults than others, but we had to learn how to love them.

I giggled and the sound painfully echoed throughout my head, giving me a splitting headache. Every single feeling and memory invaded my mind, making the aching worse. Foresight was always better than hindsight, but it was not making me feel any better. The pain refused to subside. I needed to return back to reality, somewhere far away from my pain and memories.

I twisted my body around, forcing myself to stare at the small cottage that resembled something out of a fairy-tale. It seemed out of place. This small little cottage reminded me of my old fantasies, dreams about elegant knights and fair ladies in waiting. With an alluring tale that most little girls prayed for and a little cottage like this was always in the fable. She was merely a kindergarten teacher, working with young children. A low paying job and she has such a bewitching home.

She and Sasuke had known each other since their youth, a fact that displeased Suigetsu immensely. He was an older brother; he had a reason not to approve of my husband as a suitor for his baby sister. His thoughts on my husband were unpleasant and when I walked into his life, I simply proved all of those unpleasant thoughts.

I bit deeply into my nails and cussed silently as a twinge shot through my finger as bit into the raw flesh, another bad habit I had. The bitter taste of iron engulfed my taste buds and it was surprisingly soothing. I quickly glanced over my shoulders, my gaze capturing his beautiful eyes through my thick rims. I grimaced when I saw him smiling mockingly at me.

"Asshole, I wonder if I can do this alone. I'm smart enough to think of a reason to why her brothers' girlfriend came to see her alone." I asked faintly, knowing that the name-calling was child's-play and also a habit we both could not forget. I did not want him to win our mocking contest just because I was nervous and did not trust myself enough to voice my fear. A sudden and random hit of nausea overwhelmed me when I tried to move forward.

I had to start with baby steps because leaping towards her home would make me faint and vomit. My thoughts raced through my mind in endless circles and I could not fathom my steps anymore. All of the thoughts that I shoved away, ignoring them for months abruptly rushed throughout my mind. Every memory and thought seemed more realistic than the one before, forcing me to swallow a sob.

What did she have that I didn't? I did not want to see what was wrong with me and perfect with her, but I simply needed to know. My stomach twisted with agony and hatred and loathing towards her, what made her more perfect than me? Why did my husband choose her over his own wife? I was the one who had promised forever, promised to love him.

I sighed again before starting my casual pace again. Why was thinking of such dreadful things when I did not care anymore? I was with another man, someone who proclaimed that he liked me enough to put up with my antics. It did not mean anything to me anymore, what my husband did and who he chose to do it with, simply did not bother me anymore. I was happy in my own sadistic way. I had no reason to ponder on someone who never should have mattered to me.

Long emerald-coloured fingers spiralled through one another, entwining with the growing buds of roses. Roses that had already bloomed held their perfectly pampered heads high, acting like they were the rulers over the other flowers. Jade-coloured twigs twisted through the ivory-coloured iron, as they crawled across the white wood. There were enchanting bushes, lining up in a row that followed the rocky path that led towards her beautiful mahogany wooden-carved door.

I had no idea how a teacher could afford such a bewitching terrain. Sunflowers stood on attention at the front walls of the house, facing towards the sun as beautiful dandelions and tulips curved against the luscious turf. A few trees concealed over the earth, reminding me of a forest that hid an enchanting meadow from peering eyes.

Everything looked like an enthralling mythical tale, I thought carefully as I gazed at the milky-coloured walls and the rich tawny-coloured wood crawled against the walls, dipping slightly to loop against the walls. There was a grass roof that crowned the cottage and a beautiful Victorian window could be seen stretching against the wood. It was a perfect picture of a fairy-tale house.

I moved swiftly, stepping further away from Suigetsu and hoped that I seemed graceful in my steps and not as clumsy as I felt. I knew Suigetsu would be waiting outside for me and her, until he got bored. I quickly stopped in front of the door, trying to end something before it happened. My heart pounded in my throat and I almost gagged at the tension that was bubbling inside of me. The soft sounds of tapping echoed and I could not remember when I knocked.

It felt like hours had already passed. My gaze travelled back towards the house in awe. This place had made me feel at home, a home where I belonged, it was warm and enchanting unlike the big mansion I called my home. I could not help but wonder how something so compact could become so beautiful, a welcoming place. I don't believe that she'd change houses with me?

I knew that she would love the mansion once she moved in. When the house was being built I made certain that the architect designed the mansion in an old-fashioned Victorian styled home. It was a beautiful house, a home I always dreamed about having but it was too empty with just me inside it. I wanted something small and quaint, a place where I could not get lost. I giggled when I glanced back towards the cottage; it made me feel like a little girl again.

That type of innocence, something beautiful that was untouched by everything immoral. They had a beautiful gleeful glow that shone through the youths' eyes only to quickly disappear as they grew older and wiser. It was when a young girl wished for her prince to came and sweep her away by carrying her into a blissful dream.

This quaint little place reminded me of the bewitching tales that my mother read to me at night when I was still young. Her voice would always emphasize when the climax of the story happened by raising her voice and at the end of the tale, the endless promises of happily ever after that faded into nothingness when my mother closed the book, signalling the end of my fantasy.

My smile fell when the door abruptly opened her beautiful face in front of me and I could not control myself as I gazed into her alluring green eyes. I wanted to frown or grimace at her, but I couldn't bring myself to show any emotion. She seemed tired, the small tired bags underneath her eyelids proved just how tired she truly was. I opened my mouth, trying to voice the words I wanted to say but nothing came out.

"You must be Karin; you're just as pretty as Suigetsu described." She sounded tired, and awfully tired. I quickly nodded, a soft smile plastered onto my face and I found myself being quite rude because I was staring. I just could not take my eyes of her stomach, making me want to giggle as the irony got worse.

She was largely pregnant.

* * *

I could not believe how intertwined we were with each other! I have never met someone with who I felt at such ease to be myself and simply let everything that restricted me before, to let it all disappear in that single moment. I must admit that she surprised me; I didn't expect her to be so lovable. She was something entirely else, someone who just stuck onto you when you meet her. She was amazing and always knew what to say, a sweet girl with a huge temper.

I've only known her for a month. She was now entering her ninth month of pregnancy, her due date was approaching fast and I giggled at the irony once again. She had apparently conceived the day I became a new person, or maybe a few days before I met Suigetsu. Since our friendship had begun, she never dared to utter the name of the father or his name. I wanted to hear her say it badly, just to prove what I already knew.

The photos on her walls screamed out his name. He was everywhere I looked in her house, a poison that would not disappear. She would never show any sign of weakness, of her apparent affliction. I always saw her with a mirthful smile and she would not let the illusion shatter. If she ever cried, I bet she'd find a way to push away the haunting memories and simply smile. It made me wonder how strong she really was, to be able to handle a pregnancy alone.

I did not doubt myself of any one anymore. I could clearly see why my husband would cheat on me with her, and I could not blame him! Truthfully, if I were my husband, I'd also have cheated on myself with her but there was a difference between my husband and me. I would have divorced with him before accepting the idea of performing adultery. It's quite funny coming from someone who is currently cheating.

She was everything anyone could hope for, sweet and innocent. She was indescribable because people like her did not exist anymore. I knew her that is way I kept everything quiet. I was being secretive and she knew it, but I was the bad person and Suigetsu was also being _naughty_. We did not want her to know how immoral we both were being, we were adulterers.

I only wanted to meet her and then become friends with her without any intention of causing her more harm. I would never allow anything to hurt someone that sweet and I refuse to be the cause for that type of pain. People could not neglect and forget about what the heart wanted, rational thoughts left when the heart started yearning. I could not blame her for doing something that I was also doing?

I smiled gently as I took a small sip from the coffee as I sat across from Sakura. I was the only friend she had left, the only one who still tried to be there when she needed someone. She still had Suigetsu, but a woman could not always depend on a man. It was awful, how all her friends immediately left her once they found out about her indiscretion. They did not want anything to do with someone who was tainted enough to bear another mans' child.

They used vile and scornful words when they saw her again; Suigetsu had informed me about their words. She wasn't the type of person who they thought she was and when Suigetsu tried to protect her, they used more vulgar words. They gave her a shameful name and promised to never contact her again. In their eyes they saw nothing more than a common whore and it made me sick, because I was once one of them.

I grimaced suddenly, if those _friends _had any type of life left in their pathetic world then they would have been able to see how hard life truly was and to be able to find love and have that person love you was nearly impossible and it was hopeless to let go. People needed that feeling in their lives to make it through the horrible day, to make everything you've gone through in life, worth something.

Being able to have the power of finding the one person who made it all worth it, even in the worst case scenario, was something special. Most people would go through life without finding that love. The number of divorces in our country proved that it was an absurd search, because when lust become the reason for people to be together love became harder to find.

I glanced over the dark rim of my glasses and over the coffee towards Sakura. "Sakura, are you alright?" I sighed, knowing that my concern for her grew as her hands travelled over her expanded tummy. She was already carrying very low, a sign that the baby was almost with us. I had this weird feeling that she'd have a boy, but there was a big possibility that I was wrong since she wanted the gender to be a surprise.

She giggled softly, trying to disappear into the comfortable settee; her arms twisted around her enlarged tummy tightly. "He kicked, quite a vigorous kick at that. Chōdo kare no chichioya no yōna sentōki." She sighed out her words sadly; a small smile still adorned her face as her eyes glazed with tears. Her arms loosened around her belly, only to caress it.

I knew that she tried to hide his identity from me because the father was immensely famous around the world. I would also have hid the truth. The power that his family-name had was overwhelming; they held more authority over a country than most leaders had. His face could be seen plastered on millions of magazines, mostly business magazines, but magazines none the less. It would be a huge gossip-scandal if the information of her and the baby were to leak, the media would be eat it up.

"Sakura, can I ask you something?" I asked, my eyes searching for her approval. I was playing with an uncontrollable fire, but when she nodded I could not keep it in any more. "I am not judging you, you know that, but who is the father?" I quickly retraced my words in my head, regretting them when I saw her face twist in anguish. I needed to fix this. "You really do not have to tell me. It's just that I've never seen a man come by besides Suigetsu."

I was badly pushing my luck. She smiled a ghostlike smile, her face paling when she swallowed slowly. Her gaze travelled upwards as she traced small spiral twirls on her large tummy, she looked in a deep trance. She suddenly cringed and looked back towards me again, a deep frown on her face. My gaze travelled along the soothing motions of her fingers and I waited for her reply.

"Never be with a married man, it will never have a good come out." She tried to imitate the voice of an old, wise man before haggardly laughing only to take a meaningful pause. "Uchiha Sasuke, the heir of the Uchiha clan after the death of Itachi-ani. You must've heard about him before?" She hastily glanced towards me, seeking for any sign of a reaction, bad or good, it did not matter.

I knew him quite intimately, but she did not need to know about that. It was funny that I made her tell me something that I've already known, but the difference of simply knowing without being told and being told is completely different. I crunched my face into displeasure when she said his name. It did hurt, quite badly in fact. He was going to be a father and I was not the mother of that child. No, I was over it. I was honestly over it, but the pain and hatred _of _him still stayed inside me.

He was my first love, actually he was my first _everything_. I loathed how I simply could not forget about everything and move on; there was no reason for me to linger in unwanted territory. It must've been the pain of knowing that you were once not good enough for someone that made me think such things, it must be, because I only wanted to be Suigetsu.

I wanted to say something and I was about to voice my worries, but she interrupted me. "I really have not the faintest clue as how the media or his wife did not notice us, me and him together. We certainly never tried to hide it. It is still no reason for acting carelessly. Everything comes with consequences and even after everything, now; I don't regret what I did." She admitted sadly, staring straight at me. "I have always loved him."

I struggled to breathe and I felt hollow. I somehow welcomed both those feelings with glee. We've had spent a lot of time together and I got to know her, it made me realize just how wrong I was and it made me cuss like an sailor. Before meeting her I thought that she just wanted a heated fling with one of Japans most famous and richest people, only wanting a high of fun. I really wanted to take back those thoughts that I had.

My head grew heavy and it lowered shamefully. I kept my gaze focused on the almost empty cup of coffee. She loved him dearly; the emotions in her voice spoke volumes. I had never felt guiltier. Here she sat; loving my husband more than his wife ever could and she still sat alone, her love never faltering. I suddenly did not want to know of the pain she must've been through on my wedding day.

I needed to get a divorce as soon as I could. I was very happy with Suigetsu and would not choose anything above his sadistic and funny charm. He meant almost everything to me and I had the most uneasy feeling, something I never had before, that made me want to die if he ever chose someone else. I would easily choose my boyfriend over my husband; I really didn't want to be a horrible person anymore.

I sipped at the edge of the cup; the warmth burned my tongue making me grimace in discomfort. "Where is he now, if I may ask?" I was going to play dumb, and I knew that it would not be pretty if she found out that I was Sasuke's wife. "I believe I've read in some papers that he took his responsibilities quite seriously and would never leave when he was needed."

I wanted to know everything that has happened between them. I knew my husband well enough that this situation bothered me. He was never the type of person who would leave his own child, before birth no less! He was a cold and emotionless man at times, but he had his moments of niceness after his brothers' death. He took his responsibilities with pride, just like Itachi wanted him to do. I found it bizarre that he was not here.

My gaze travelled around the room, searching for an answer but found nothing. Her place was simply too beautiful to be able to afford on her salary. I continued to be baffled; I wanted to know how someone of her status could afford such elegant things that were made for a mansion. It was almost an identical copy of my own furniture.

Her beautiful white-coloured settees were framed with dark cherry-wood, twisting at the edges in spirals. A small fireplace was placed in front of the two settees, beautiful mahogany-coloured wood twirled around the fireplace endlessly, creating a tale of different lines. The burning flames enriched the white tiles that sat at the foot of the fireplace, the blaze dancing. An array of pictures decorated the empty space above the fire, framing various images of her, Suigetsu, Sasuke and a newly taken photo of me and her.

The only odd thing about her living room was the dirty white rug that was settled between the two settees, a dark wooden coffee table, looking as elegant as the settees was placed on top of that ugly carpet. I had asked her once why she had this old thing, but she only laughed at my question saying that she'd never have the heart to throw it away. If I turned my head sideways, I would be able to see an ancient bookcase holding millions of books. Most of the books were about medicine.

I was enthralled with her house, it was indescribable. I glimpsed at her, before returning my whole focus on her again. She looked completely broken, making me joke out a gasp. Tears were rolling down her rosy cheeks as her eyes looked like cold glass orbs, her focus on her enlarged belly. I quickly thanked to whoever was up there that Suigetsu was with his friends. He hated it when his baby sister cried.

"Sasuke," She croaked out, trying to hold back a sob. She did not like to cry in front of people, just like me. Her posture slumped entirely when she looked at me again. "He told me that did not want the baby, well not with me." I froze completely, why would he say such a thing? It was simply absurd! She swallowed heavily, trying to find her voice again. "I was ecstatic about it! I've always loved children and I was having one of my own. I really could not be happier but I was not his wife."

How could I be the reason for them not being together? I wanted to scream, I needed to get rid of this uncontrollable hatred. How could someone be thick enough to want to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to them! Sasuke was never happy with me, no matter how much I tried. I could not understand his actions, I needed to know more. I needed to know what in hells name was going on!

"It was the funniest thing in the world." She gasped out, placing a hand over her mouth trying to hide her crazy laughs. It was a mechanism of coping when one could not comprehend a situation that has happened to them. "I had known that he would choose her over me. They _were _married and I've never seen her but I knew she must've been something gorgeous if Sasuke chose her. He only deserves the best, no wonder he chose her."

She hiccupped as she stopped her laughing, only to break down and I tried not to look at her with pity and compassion, it was my entire fault. She would not want anyone to look at her with such a look. I did not want to lie to her anymore; telling her who I really was would make her think twice about everything. She'd even reconsider being my friend. I was the reason why she was hopeless and lonely, during a pregnancy.

She smiled at me, desperately wiping at her tears. "Kanojo wa Karin yori kireidenakereba narimasen!" I could not believe she'd say something like that; I really was not that pretty. I wanted to speak, to say anything but she interrupted me. "I highly doubt that, no one is as pretty as you are."

I was extremely thankful that my glasses shielded my tears. It would make her feel worse if she thought that she had made me cry. My glasses were going to be wet and I could feel my wet eyelashes scratching against the thick glass. I wished that I did not know her as well as I did, she was a modest and compassionate woman. She would do anything humanly possible to make someone happy.

"I'd never be able to forget his expression the moment that I told him about the pregnancy; it was something he did not want to hear." She choked on a silent sob, trying desperately to hide her agony from me. "It was never his intension to get me pregnant, it was simply a fluke. It really hurt when he said that. He said that he would not leave his wife for me, that he loved her too much to do that to her and that I was nothing more than a fling, something exciting."

I found myself stunned, what a lying fucking pussy! That man has never fucking loved me, not once in his life. I was the one who he used; I was the exciting fling that should've been thrown away. Not her! He loved and cherished her, I knew it for a fact and I have only seen them together once. How could he be so fucking careless with someone so beautiful? He really was a fucking idiot.

"I meant fucking nothing to him!" She wailed, mumbling that damaging sentence repeatedly. I could not help to stare, she never cussed. I was shocked; he made her so angry and mad that she'd even cuss at the pain. What an asshole! Her tears fell faster, the small droplets staining her face as her whole body shook. She gasped, trying to control her sobs and the stress of everything. She was thinking about the baby instead of herself. She really needed a good crying session, it always made me feel lighter afterwards but it was not good for the baby.

I knew my husband wanted children of his own and I knew that he never wanted them with me, but to put _your _own baby in harm's way? What was he thinking? A woman's emotions were uncontrollable during pregnancy and stress was unhealthy! There were so many things that could have, that could still go wrong. He was a fucking idiot. "Sakura!" My voice seemed urgent, and she really needed to listen to me! "You are more worth than he'll ever be; you are one of the most important people in my life."

Her enchanting eyes were wide when she stared at me. Her hands stopped stroking her big tummy and fell lifelessly against her fragile looking body as she mumbled a destructive sentence, refusing to believe my words. "I am not important, not to him! It was an absurd thought to think that he'd choose me!"

"You know as much as I do that it's not true! I scolded her like a young girl who was not listening. Her tears suddenly stopped and she grimaced as she remembered something painful. I was happy that she was not crying anymore, but her whole face was red. I did not want to look at her anymore; it hurt to look at something so beautiful and so hurt. It was unfair.

She sighed, her voice calmer than before. "He told me to get an abortion!" She hissed her eyes narrowed drastically as she glared at me. "I would've done anything to be with him, but he did not want me. I was unneeded; he already had the perfect life." She lifted her arms from her sides, only to point towards a photo of them from a few years ago, holding each other tightly.

"I was happy and I knew he was also. He was just another type of happy than I was. He only wanted some fun, an adventure away from home not an out of wedlock baby." He sighed again, more tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to wipe at them. "I gave him everything, besides money, that he could want. Every desire and nightmare he had, I was there for him but I was naïve."

Her tears cascaded down her face again, she looked defeated. She was everything but naïve, she was actually extremely wise and to have to question that because of a dumb man? "He was married, his wife was probably flawless. I should have attended that wedding, maybe then I would know why he chose her. Is it weird that I've never met her before? Sasuke and I have known each other since childhood? She must be everything I never was."

She quickly clutched onto her enlarged tummy, a soft smile tried to hide her tears again. "I love him so much." She frowned, her head lolling towards the sides, a manner of shaking her frown away. She wiped away more tears, trying to hide her weakness after breaking down but she still was not healed. There was still something bothering her, I could see it. "I'm so scared. I can't go through this alone, I'm not strong enough."

I hastily pushed myself off the settee; the sudden feeling of nausea overcoming me as I flung myself towards her. I crushed her into my arms, concealing her tightly against myself. I could feel the twisting knots in my stomach and I was going to vomit soon. How could someone do something this painful to a beautiful person? Bad things always happened to good people, what a vile fate was that?

"You should not be scared! You are not alone, I'll always be there. I promise you." She nodded meekly against my chest, my jackets getting wet as she cried again, letting every thought disappear and her emotions took over. I wanted to cry with her, but I could not. I simply let my hand caress her head, trying to sooth her. Something needed to be done, and only I could fix this ugly situation.

But how could I?

* * *

That door never looked so big before. The ink-coloured crystal glass, tainted with dark red spirals that made the glass opaque to his employees. He loved to have this privacy; it was the one thing that he respected more than himself. He thought highly of privacy because of all the paparazzi that always seemed to follow him, seeking out his imperfections and corruption of the high clan.

He also placed boundaries within a relationship that held terrible consequences when crossed, but that would not be my problem for much longer. I was finally done with him; I had no reason to be with him anymore and I could not be happier about that fact. I founded something better, someone that loved to argue with me, a person who riled me up and I could take advantage of him and he'd take advantage of me.

His whole office was dark and gloomy. The darkness completely enveloped the entire room, it was almost suffocating. There was only a small light that could be seen through the mountains of paperwork that needed to be reviewed, edited or signed. A small slit of light shone through the black curtains, trying to invade the emptiness with a little bit of happiness.

His office was immense. It was furnished with dark leather chairs that faced towards his black metal desk. The long metal braided up towards the glass as a massive snow-coloured rug lay underneath the chairs. He had a variety of shelves and bookshelves and plants and extremely luscious, colourless paintings that costs a small fortune. Everything in this office was achromatic.

He was far hidden behind the mountains of work that sprawled across table chaotically, the soft buzzing noise his laptop made echoed throughout the badly lit room as he clicking from typing reached my ears. The whole room smelled of him and sweat. It was a rich scent of various spices, it was an unknown cologne. The room was a great reflection of his personality, but something seemed off.

It looked darker, angrier and smelled like sadness. I have not seen my husband in a few weeks, and it was usually a normal routine for us since our wedding but that was about to change. _He _changed, he was sappier than normal and it was irritating at hell. I've had spent a lot more time with Sakura the past few weeks, desperately wanting her not to be scared and to help to get ready for the baby, but the past few days I have not spoken to her.

I needed to end this before I moved on. I wanted to reorganize my whole life and by doing so I had gotten a divorce attorney. Suigetsu wanted to represent me, but it would not look good having an affair with your _attorney_. I had to decline. I knew he wanted to get Sasuke away from me and Sakura, but this was something I needed to do without him. I was not inclined to anything with a divorce; I signed the prenuptial agreement willingly.

I closed the door silently, locking it behind me. I needed everything to be quiet and private, and it to have it stay between me and Sasuke for the moment. Ami, his secretary would try to spy on this conversation and probably blab about it to everything she comes across. She has been in love with my husband for years, a girl who did not understand the word 'no' and she has always tried to come between me and Sasuke. She'd have a field day if she overhears this conversation.

"I am taking to visitors today, leave." His deep voice pierced throughout the room. He sounded tired and displeased; I could feel the stress radiating from him. I knew he was not sleeping, there could have been a problem with work or he was anxious about Sakura and knew her due date had passed. He has always been troubled with insomnia, the dreams about his brother must have returned.

I ignored him; he did not direct those words towards me. He was foolish enough not to notice who came into his office. I was in a dreamlike state, everything felt like a surrealistic reality. I was too giggly to comprehend how the next few days would play out, how he'd react. I did not care. I was getting a divorce from the man that never loved me, a man who only used and played me.

My body trembled when I stood directly in front of his overloaded desk. I wanted this over with as fast as humanly possible. I carelessly threw the papers in front of him, right in his line of sight, making the elegant movement of his hands stop. I refused to take no for an answer and he could tear at the papers as much as he wants, I'd just come back with another set that he had to sign.

"What the fuck is this? I do not have time for useless crap." He slowly lifted his head and glared at me, his beautiful onyx-coloured eyes showed distaste from interfering with his life. His gaze hastily lowered towards the papers again and he shop up from behind his desk, grapping onto the papers and pulling his glasses from his face. His beautiful scowl made me almost laugh. "Fakkude wa, korera wa nanidesu ka?" He growled, already knowing what the papers were for.

I gulped, my voice was suddenly gone. I did not want to laugh at him anymore, I was afraid of the man staring at me. He was intimidating and made me quiver at times. I've only ever been scared of him when he was angry and it had escalated to him frowning, it was a fact that I'd never admit to anyone. It was unethical to fear your own husband, especially if he has never tortured you before. He used to be a violent adolescent.

"I want a divorce." I could barely hear myself. What was wrong with me? For months I have been waiting for this day and now I have lost my boldness. I wanted this; there was no doubt in my mind about that fact.

"Excuse me?" He growled again, making me flinch away from him. His angelic features twisted angrily as he violently threw the papers down onto his desk, almost cracking the glass from the impact. I wanted to run away from his office, I did not want to see him again. I needed to get him out of my life and immediately. He was not good for me and it was not worth to keep him in my life. He liked to frighten people.

He glanced towards the papers again before flipping through them, intensely scanning through its contents. He grabbed a pen abruptly and scribbled his signature gracefully. His handwriting always did stun me, it was opulent in nature. It was beautiful and elegant, a lot better than my handwriting. I scowled at his calmness, what had happened of his anger?

"Wondered when I'd get these." He mumbled impassively. He really hated showing emotions, even before his brothers' death. Now he was like a lifeless puppet without a master to help him move. It was sad and I suddenly wanted to hug him, to comfort him. No, I'd never do that. He passed my level of help and I refused to try and heal something that did not want to be healed. I'd never again try to repair something that did not want my help.

"How long have you known?" I was glad to have a voice again, more relaxed now that he signed the papers me and my lawyer worked on. He snorted; it was very unusual and smirked mockingly towards me. I raised one of my eyebrows and crossed my arms, not caring about my attitude and his thoughts on me. In a matter of a few months, I would be free of him forever.

He strutted back towards one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. "About Suigetsu and you, for months." He casually sprawled himself against the chair, uncaring and mockingly cocky. I wanted to shoot him in the face, it would be easy but I'd never get away with something like that. He was too powerful for someone not to notice. Someone really needed to knock him off this pedestal.

He had known about everything then? How long has he have known and what exactly did he know? A man as powerful as him must've known about everything, I had no reason to hold back if he had known the whole time. After I met Suigetsu I started to raise my opinion, uncaring about what other people thought about my words. He did not look displeased at all, knowing that his wife was cheating, he seemed smug about it. Fucking bastard.

"Haruno Sakura wa dōdesu ka? If you have known about me and Suigetsu for months then you must've known about me and her? Was she also a fuck toy like me? Was she so unimportant that it was not worth your time unless it was to suck your cock?" I spat, knowing that I was hitting him below the belt. I was beyond the normal point of anger. I wanted to fight, I wanted him to feel like the piece of shit he was.

He grimaced at my words, the hatred evident on his face. I could as well have poured eroding acid onto all of his pet snakes; he would've looked at me with the same type of loathing. He eyes burned with anger; otherwise he was almost complete passive. His posture went rigid and I knew he wanted to throw something at me. "How the fuck do you know that name, you cussing bitch."

I screeched, my voice cracking under the pressure of being that high. "She is Suigetsu's little fucking sister, idiot!" I swallowed hard, trying to sooth the aching. "But you probably already know that, don't you Sasuke? You're really a sick bastard." I mumbled, my voice almost completely gone as I coughed, trying to gasp in as much air as I could. My cheeks felt wet and I quickly moved to wipe them away. They were unneeded.

I had no reason to cry over this man, today was a happy day! I was freeing myself from someone that only caused me pain. I could feel his anger as his heated glare never wavered from my face, barely controlling himself not to kill me. He could easily overpower me and he would make certain I suffered. No, there was still a good man underneath him. I did not have the time to search for that man. I had my own life to go live.

"You don't know a fucking thing. I have my fucking reasons for doing the crap that I do!" He tried not to scream and I looked at him in awe. This was the most I've he has spoken to me in the past months. I really hit a raw nerve and I wanted to smile at that fact. I wanted to make him cry and beg he deserved what was coming towards him.

"Fucking reasons? You gave her nothing but fucking lies! You've abused an amazing person for your own fucking pleasure!" It was not enough, my words could get him angry but not the type of angry I wanted him to be. I knew what I needed to say, and I smirked in pleasure. "Your brother would be ashamed of you! You've turned into what he fucking hated most, you -!" I could not finish my sentence.

He was in front of me before I could blink both of my arms tightly in this grasp as he pulled me towards him. He growled, bearing his teeth at me, his face was full of pure hatred towards me. "DO NOT speak further, you'll regret it!" He grimaced, his grasp tightening around her arms. "Don't speak about my brother, you know nothing!"

My voice was once again gone, the fear bubbling over my confidence. I wanted this reaction out of him; it was my entire fault for getting him this worked out. I probably should not have mentioned his brother, but it was already too late. "I know that you love her." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks. I frowned at his shocked expression; he did not expect me to reply.

He was about to say something, but the buzzing of my vibrating phone interrupted him. I yanked my arms away from him in his shocked state, quickly pulling my phone from my bag. I flipped it opened, not looking at caller ID as I tried to wipe away the remaining tears and the tear stains. I recognized the voice and smiled gently; his voice was urgent but still calmed me. It made me forget about Sasuke, only standing behind me.

I slowly breathed big breaths, taking in as much needed air as I could. "Yes asshole, I'll be right there."

I snapped the phone closed, frowning as I grabbed the divorce papers from his desk, quickly placing it in my bag. I did not spare Sasuke a glance as I ignored him and swiftly moved towards the door of his office. I had no time to waste, I needed to get out of here but I stopped before leaving his office. I cocked my head to the side, sending him an icy glance and hoped that what I was about to say would get a completely different reaction from him.

"I know you don't care, but since you love her and it's your baby. Sakura has gone into labour."

* * *

Fukku! Anata shitsureishimasu. – Fuck! Excuse you.

Hāpī – Harpy.

Chōdo kare no chichioya no yōna sentōki – A fighter just like his father.

Ani – Older Brother (When talking about your older brother)

Nanojo wa Karin yori kireidenakereba narimasen! – She must be prettier than you Karin!

Fakkude wa, korera wa nanidesu ka? – What the fuck are these?

Haruno Sakura wa dōdesu ka? – What about Haruno Sakura?

**A/N: **This was one hell of a bitch to rewrite! I rephrased and completely rewrote everything from scratch. Took me four bloody days to just do this one, now for the other one (yeah!) and to finish the one-shot that I started, but obviously never finished. I hope this is more realistic to their personalities in the manga/anime. I know that some stuff is off, but I tried.

This will mostly be a two-shot fic, maybe three. It depends on the second chapter.

I love your reviews!

_**R&R**_

_**Dragenruler**_

_**PS~ **If you're a bleach fan, and like Byakuya/Hisana go check out my fic: Castigration._


	2. Kareru I

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't **_my first language.

* * *

**II**

**Kareru**

**Part I**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

Her beating heart almost shattered when she glanced towards the open doors of the private suit. It has been days since she saw anyone entering or leaving, knowing the young girl had no one. Her heat felt heavy as she turned her gaze away, a small frown graced her face when she looked back towards the blurry folders.

She placed the folders down harshly. Her heart thrashed uncontrollably against her chest, trying to zone out the mindless bellow of random chatter from the annoying resident. He was giving her an enormous headache. It was these moments that made her wonder why she chose this profession and this field.

Nothing she could do nothing to help, it simply destroyed her and yet, there were the moments that made her glow with happiness knowing she healed someone, but these cases that she got… The resident, on her service today, was surely trying to harass through his endless muttering. She wanted to choke him.

Her gaze travelled back towards the room again and she wanted to break down crying. It was a hostile environment, young children and babies dying before you. She loved children too much, praying that she could save one and it smothered her. She still visited their graves, the children she could not save.

The horrible part of being the paediatrician was giving the parents false hope or telling them there was nothing she could do. This was one of those cases. Their parents were almost never there, with work and sleep and trying everything in their powers to keep their children from dying.

It was a painful experience, going through that almost every day. It was tiring and at the end of the day all she wanted to do was to wrap her arms around all of the ill infants, children and adolescence promising them that everything will come together and they will heal and be healthy. It hurted her and was exhausting to see such young humans beings die.

What was more alarming was when the parents would not give up, and it showed how much they loved and cared for their children, but when the time comes and nothing could be done… The children only wanted to be enveloped in their parents' arms. Almost all the children she could not heal died in her arms and she did not want this girl to die like that.

Sayuri Uchiha, one of those few children who grew to be like her own. She was a little girl who could not escape her father's fame. The paparazzi was crawling and hiding throughout the hospital hoping to capture a compassionate scene between a daughter and her father. The tabloids only wanted to expose the tragic life of Sasuke Uchiha.

It was disgraceful and she ensured to both of them that she would do everything in her power to stop them from invading their privacy. It was a ruthless job, but nothing has been displayed on magazines yet. It made her proud, knowing that she could help a family only for such a short time.

It was heart wrenching, the girl's father had an endless amount of money and was still searching for treatments that could save his little girl. She knew it was futile when she told him nothing could be done to save her; she was going to be leaving soon. Uchiha-san refused to listen to her, not ready to let his baby girl go.

Sakura wanted to cry, uncouthly. Sayuri grew to be her tenshi, and she admitted, reluctantly, that she was also afraid to express her farewell. That girl was like her daughter, which meant that Sakura broke a huge rule in paediatrics and it was devastating to think that she would not be making it through the night.

She wanted to burst out in tears. All she wanted was to climb into her bed, curl into a ball and bawl her eyes out knowing she'd never see her tenshi again. Sakura almost wished that she was her little girl, not Uchiha-san, but then she would still have to say farewell. In university she never though being a doctor would be this hard.

Sakura choked back another sob, her thoughts spiralling back towards the rumbling of her resident. "There is a kid with Ebola virus, needing treatment but it is kind of useless because there is no treatment for the fever yet, another kid with epilepsy and a few children with broken limbs. Another normal day…" She heard the guy sigh, "Haruno-san… may I ask what are you doing-?"

"Give my appointments to Tsunade-sama," She interrupted him, already knowing what he wanted to ask her. It was known throughout the hospital that Sakura Haruno did not date, or had the time to date. The truth was, she was just picky but nobody needed to know that fact. "I have someone who needs my help; do not contact me until tomorrow night. Clear?"

The resident trembled at the icy tone, wanting to say that Tsunade-sama would be angry but did not want Haruno-san's temper unleashed on him. He nodded, quickly closing the files and grabbing the folders that Sakura placed down. "Mochiron, Sakura-san, suguni. Watashi wa Tsunade-sama o oshirase shitai to omoimasu."

The resident sighed softly, but he never got a reply from Haruno-san. He swiftly turned away and left his mentor alone, not daring to say anything against her. Sakura quickly glanced around her, moving quickly towards the open suite. Once she entered the ruckus from the heart-monitor and ventilator embraced the atmosphere.

Sakura grimaced at the commotion, wondering how her tenshi could experience peace surrounding these machines. It sadly made her mirthful to know that soon Sayuri would be in harmony and out of pain. It was a heinous thought, making Sakura want to vomit up with dread, but it was the truth… after tonight this girl would not have to feel the torment of Leukaemia.

She could feel the tears rolling down her face, rolling the blinds down because it forced her not to be able to peek at the young girl. The spasm in her heart was frantic. Sakura softly whispered out a stubborn sob, sluggishly placing her hand across her mouth before moving towards her forehead.

She could not handle this.

She could not steer her body away from the dying girl. She was so feeble, only five. Sakura was close to bawling her heart out, her tears dominating her emotions. Sayuri was only bone and skin, literal sense. It made her want to vomit again; the girl's harsh breathes enveloped the room and made Sakura haltingly move forward, towards the resting girl.

A beautiful patterned cloth was folded around her head, sheltering her barren head. She was filled with life when she complained about how itchy it was and now, she was barely awake to complain about anything and suddenly it hit Sakura, she knew it was going to happen but she never really realise it until now.

Sayuri was going to die, if not now then at twilight and Uchiha-san was nowhere to be seen. Her little tenshi was going to die alone, and tears cascaded down her cheeks gently dripping onto her white coat. Sakura rapidly removed her sneakers and coat, leaving her in her dark green scrubs.

She could not control her tears when Sayuri began to wheeze harshly. Sakura knew there was nothing she could do to ease her pain, but to curl around the girl knowing that she wasn't alone. The small bed shifted with her added weight, making the girl stir in her sleep. Sakura caressed her cold and rough cheek, waking her.

"How are you feeling, Tenshi?" Sakura asked as she quickly positioned her body against the small girl, curling herself around Sayuri. Her arms enveloped around the girl, pulling her closer towards her heat. "Are you comfortable? Do you need some water, something to cool yourself off or something to heat your body?" Sakura voice shook, "Are you alright?"

Sayuri's body trembled against hers, whimpering. "I'm very cold and tired…" She shook her head sluggishly as she pushed herself closer towards Sakura. "Do you know where my daddy is? He said he would be here by now…" Sayuri whispered, clutching the blanket tightly against her.

Sakura shook her head, frowning at the girls words. The door slammed open, making Sayuri twitch in shock. Sakura was about to scream at the intruder, but before she could open her mouth to yell she saw the dark colour of ebony spikes. She quickly twisted her head towards the intruder and instantly wanted to cry harder.

"Sayuri-hime, you're going to be alright. I've got a plane ready to take us to Mexico for the treatment," Sakura gawked at the handsome man before her, his dark charcoal-coloured eyes glowing with worry as he gazed upon his daughter in the arms of her doctor. "We should get her dressed and pack her stuff."

Sakura whimpered out in pain, quickly retracting her arms from the young girls form. Her face overflowed with more tears as soon as she saw his hopeful gaze, holding onto random papers for the special treatment that was supposed to extend her lifespan. "Uchiha-san, kanojo wa ōku no jikan o motte imasen."

The hopeful smile dropped from his face as he glanced towards his daughter, his heart thrashing harshly against his chest when Haruno-san stood and walked towards him. Her tears were falling uncontrollably from her eyes. "Sasuke-san, she has been asking for you during her dizzy spells." Sakura smiled sadly, "You know she won't make it to that treatment."

His alluring eyes glared at her, angrily. "No!" He practically screamed at her, almost throwing the papers at her. "She is strong enough; I promised her that I would do anything I can to get her through this! I promised-." He stopped himself, throwing the papers on the ground as he moved towards his daughter when she whimpered.

"She needs you now! She is cold and tired and can't handle it anymore. I know you promised her, and you've already done everything your money could. Sasuke, she can't handle any more treatment, this is it and you know that." Sakura whispered, her heart clenched tightly when she saw Sayuri twist against the sheets to stare at her father.

"Daddy…" She wheezed softly, reaching towards her father as he shuffled towards her, gently taking her hand into his. "You came back!" Sayuri whispered ghostly, trying to pull her father closer towards her. "I asked Haruno-san," She coughed out, cupping her hand across her face. "-where you were…"

"I'm here now, tenshi." He tenderly kissed her temples, gently placing his body against hers curling his arm around her shoulder, pushing her towards him. "Don't worry; daddy is not leaving you again." He choked, trying hard to control his tears as he pushed her closer. "I'll never leave you again."

Sakura carefully closed the door in front of her, not wanting onlookers or paparazzi to see the scene of a father breaking down. She twisted her body, placing her forehead against the door as she cried. Her hand clutched tightly against her shirt, desperately trying to calm her sobs, wanting to give them a peaceful moment.

"Daddy I'm cold and tired," Sayuri wheezed, coughing slightly as she cuddled her head against her father's neck. Sasuke's tears gently cascaded onto Sayuri forehead. "Do you think we can go to the warm beach when I wake up tomorrow?" Sasuke sluggishly removed her breathing mask, it wasn't helping her anymore and nodded, his face consorted with tears.

"Yes, tenshi." He placed another trembled kiss against her forehead, the torment in his chest increased as he nodded uncontrollably. "Tomorrow we'll leave the hospital and go to the beach, and daddy promises that we'll never leave and you can play in the ocean." Sasuke whimpered, clutching her closer towards him. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Sasuke felt like he was being tortured, watching his little baby dying. It was agony, feeling her sluggish nod as she wheezed again, the soft beeping of the monitor decreasing making him cry harsher as he kissed her face. He bawled when he felt her soft smile, her fragile hand covering his. "I'm very tired Daddy…"

His stomach twisted in misery as he cried intensely, "Go to sleep, tenshi. I promise everything will be alright. You'll feel so much better when you go to sleep." He sobbed, curling his face further against her. "Tomorrow we'll go to the beach and I'll buy you some ice-cream, but for now tenshi, just go to sleep."

She nodded frailly, "I love you daddy…" The heart monitor flat-lined and her wheezing stopped abruptly, confirming the worst. Sakura slowly moved to switch the monitors off, completing the task with much trouble from her crying. It almost shattered her heart when she heard his frantic sobs, making her wish she could've helped her tenshi.

"I love you too…" He whispered in a ghostly mantra, scared that she would never hear her daddy's voice again. His body trembled with silent sobs, making her wail more raucous as she relaxed her body against the wall. "I love you so much… Just sleep… Daddy will see you soon." He choked out, the silence enveloping around him as Sayuri's chest refused to move with air.

"Just sleep… See, no more pain. Subete wa daijōbudeshou…" Was the last words she heard from Sasuke before he let his agony concealed him.

* * *

The gloomy sky shimmered with small twinkly stars, as smoky clouds tried to suppress the glow it gave. The moon, cratered with big holes flickered at her all knowingly as she cried silently. It was mocking her, as the harsh wind bellowed roughly against her, desperately trying to push her away from the world.

It was a murky-coloured night, slightly pass midnight. She was scared, knowing that the clatter was from the bitter weather but her imagination went wild with the danger that surrounded her. The jarring thud from crushing fallen leafs ironically soothed her, making her thred further through the abandoned park.

This was an idiotic idea, she scolded herself, and what was she thinking trying to take a shortcut through the empty park. The wind screeched behind her again, making the seesaw whine in annoyance of being disturbed. The sharp tapping of her heels embraced the atmosphere that surrounded her, calming her.

She couldn't see anything, it was too dark. She just lifelessly walked, searching for a path that would take her back to her home and secretly she did not want to find the path. It was wonderful just wandering aimlessly, only her thoughts to keep her company. It was relaxing and freakishly terrifying.

The enclosing darkness reminded her of someone she did not want to think about, it would only make her cry again. Sakura sighed softly, her breath coming out in small puffs before her when she clutched her woolly coat closer, trying to trap the warmth. It did not work, but she kept trying, needing to feel something since that day…

It was still too painful to think about it, knowing that it was one of _those_ cases that she wished wasn't given to her. It was torturous to think about the case not being hers, because then she would have never have been touch by an Uchiha, knowing that she would've never been able to look as such an elegant man caring for the most important person in his world.

She seriously needed someone to feel that way about it; she craved to feel that way about someone. It was agonizing to think that she might already do, but it did not matter. She was his daughter's doctor, the one who watched him grief on her death as she cried alongside him. It was just a silly crush for a handsome man.

She felt like they bonded when they cried together, needing to grief for their tenshi. It was ridiculous, she knew it, but she kept on dreaming. It was unbearable to enter the hospital and not visit her, it has been a routine for _years_ and suddenly it just stopped and she could do nothing to prevent it.

She felt like she was being tortured, she was accustomed to seeing their faces each morning and now, it was empty… She had refused to step her foot into that private suit again, knowing she would only end in tears again. Sakura could not accept the fact that she would never be seeing Sayuri again; she'd only be able to glance at Sasuke in magazines or in the tabloids.

It was the harsh reality that she needed to accept, but still had difficulty to acknowledge that she would never see both of them again. A few tears escaped from her and she quickly moved her hands to wipe them away. It was useless, her tears have been uncontrollable since _her _death and it has only been a few months.

This should stop, her crying was futile… Nothing was going to bring her or him back. It was the bitter truth, but she kept living in an existentialistic cocoon where she refused to escape from it. Sakura knew she was going to need to realise what she was doing was unhealthy, but not at the moment.

Her heart thudded rapidly against her chest when she heard the uncontrollable crushing of the fallen leafs behind her. Sakura clutched the jacket tighter against her, wanting it to protect her from the unknown. It was pointless, the darkness, the noise and the cold embraced her completely.

Sakura's footsteps felt more rushed when the clattering from behind her moved closer, and faster. The cold enclosed around her, her heart thrashing against her ears. She was going to admit it; she was paralyzed with fear and was barely able to move on her own record. She hated feeling helpless and daunting.

Sakura stopped abruptly; the bitter tapping of her heals halted. It was silent, expect for the rattling against the stone path of someone's footfalls. Her whole body trembled with fear and coldness. She stayed there, not daring to move when she heard the sound coming closer as it shifted together into a rhythm.

Another tremble trailed down her body, when she felt something warm and robust crash against her back. Sakura closed her eyes tightly, trying hard to clutch onto her jacket instead of bracing her fall. The harsh wall that crashed against her, brutally crushing her against the cold muddy ground, her head was pounding when she curled her fingers through the wet grass.

"Fakku!" The robust body against her back growled, "Fakku! Why do you stand still in the fucking middle of a fucking park?" He cussed hatefully, his fingernails digging through her jacket and into her skin. The robust body quickly pushed away from her frail one, accidently shoving her deeper into the ground.

She squealed in agony with the pressure of his push, trying to lift herself from the ground. "What is wrong with you?" Sakura screamed at the unknown figure that was still pushing her into the mushy ground, her face and clothes smeared with mud. "Look were you're going next time, asshole! You do have eyes, don't you?"

The man scoffed at her, the dark musical voice mocking her. "Please… Do you even know who you're talking to?" Sakura grimaced at his tone, it was something familiar but she could not place it to a person. The heavy weight finally moved off of her, making her mobile again. She quickly twisted her body, picking herself off of the muddy ground.

"What the he-," Sakura stopped in midsentence, when she gazed at the bare chested man before her. "Sasuke?!" She gasped rudely, gawking openly at the man she thought she would never see again. Sakura blinked rapidly, wondering if she was dreaming or not.

All her emotions rushed back, her eyes watered with tears as she stared at him. His daughter, _him crying_, everything that made her feel like nothing mattered until she saw him smile again. It was unrealistic, wanting her to be the reason for his smile. There was something seriously wrong with her; she took care of his _daughter._

She had loved his daughter as her own…

"What are you doing here…?" She asked in wonder, her gaze travelling over his naked torso. His muscles were ripped and formed perfectly, he was her Adonis. She just wasn't his Aphrodite, even after they connected before Sayuri's death. He was elegantly sculpted; it made more sense now why he was praised by his looks.

He glared dangerously at her, careful of where to look. "Running. It's the only time of day the paparazzi leaves me alone especially after…" Sakura frowned when he did not finish his sentence; it was that unbearable to him. She understood, the only person that meant something to him died in his arms while she, the doctor, could do nothing to help.

Sakura shifted her legs, pulling herself to stand as she smiled sadly. "I understand. The paparazzi must be all over you since that happened…" She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence, her heart wrenching in torment. "It's horrible that they can't leave someone alone during such an awful time in their lives."

It was awkward, seeing such a handsome man glaring down at her for seeing him at his weakness a few months ago. She sighed gently, caressing her arm with her hand, gently rubbing it as she refused to look at the tall man. A small blush graced her face when she looked down, a small frown played on her lips.

"Uchiha-san, I a-," She could not finish her sentence, because he interrupted her. "Sasuke, I believe we know each other well enough after the last few years." Her heart was thudding harshly against her chest and she suddenly looked up at him, confused. It was true, they knew each other well enough but only on occasion would she call him on his given name.

She smiled tenderly, her eyes brightening. "Sasuke-kun," Her whole face suddenly glowed with glee as she gawked at him. "Are you certain about this? I mean, after everything that happened and I understand completely-," He interrupted her again, not with his words but with his mouth.

He claimed her lips, harshly and demanding, curling his arms around her waist to pull her closer towards his warmth. Sakura stared wide-eyed at him, his lips moving passionately against hers forcing her to keep quiet and close her eyes. Sasuke did not give her a chance to accept his kiss, but she pushed his body closer by wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her toes.

His hefty hands travelled towards her firm butt, cupping gently as he thrust himself against her. His hands roamed from her buttocks, travelling around her curves drinking in the feeling of her body through her clothes. His burning touch left a trail of desire around her body, his hands tugging at her jacket.

His scorching tongue licked at her mouth, before pushing through her lips to enter her mouth without permission. He ravaged her every corner of her mouth, licking and tasting her. He did not give her time to ravage him before he detached his moving tongue from her mouth, migrating from the corner of her lips towards the junction between her jawline and neck.

He clutched her body tighter against her, making her feel his throbbing erection through his puma shorts. Sakura moaned longingly as she pushed herself closer towards his burning member, while he nipped at her tanned skin. "Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whimpered, "we should not… -be doing this here…!"

Sasuke growled against her skin, "Shut-up!" he breathed harshly. He wasn't going to let her stop his fun; nothing was going to interrupt him from doing this. He wanted to feel her skin against his and now that he had the opportunity to feel everything she had teased him with, he wasn't going to let anything stop this, not even her.

He sucked harshly against her neck, making her whimper out his name. Sasuke had her pinned against him, moving his blazing lips towards hers, kissing her hungrily. Another loud moan escaped from her mouth when he thrust himself against her scorching core. Sakura felt herself begin to blush at how wet he was making her.

Sasuke groaned from the throbbing of his erection as it strained against his shorts as he moved his hips uncontrollably. Sakura clung onto him tightly, her hands curling into his hair as she pulled herself closer towards him, her hips moving along with his. He trailed his mouth down from her lips, nibbling at her earlobe.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, throwing her head backwards from the uncontrollable pleasure. He kept on licking and nibbling from her ears towards her neck, making her squirm in annoyance at his slow pace. Sasuke smirked against her skin, his teeth biting tenderly. She knew he was marking her, leaving big red marks on her skin.

His hands released her waist, his fingers tracing hungrily down her body towards her tights. He quickly lifted her against him, making her whimper in pleasure from the pressure. Her bony fingers tangled around his dark raven-coloured hair of the man she was kissing, massaging his soft scalp, pressing him closer towards her.

Sasuke hand travelled towards her core, it was still covered by her jeans but it didn't stop him. His erection seemed to throb with pleasure from rubbing against the fabric of his shorts. He placed open mouth kisses against her collarbone; trails of burning saliva were left against her neck.

He grunted when she shifted against him, his breath coming out in pants against her neck when his sluggishly unbuttoned her jeans. Sasuke quickly tugged it down, pushing her silky underwear away from her pulsing core. Sasuke groaned when he cupped her sex, feeling how wet and hot she was.

"Sakura…" He grunted, rubbing against her roughly before shoving to fingers into her heated core. Sakura almost screamed at the sudden intrusion making her arch her back, needing to be closer towards him. He started to roughly pulse his fingers in and out of her, making her try to cover her moans with her hand as she bit her lower lip.

He wasn't realising her soon, he grinned as he placed another wet kiss against her ear as he pushed harder into her scorching hole. Sakura wanted to scream in bliss, but they were in a public place where wandering eyes could easily gaze upon them. The thought didn't bother them...

Sasuke was too caught up into giving Sakura pleasure, that he did not realise the flashing lights from a distant or the random clatter from somebody taking notes. He did not care, because Sakura was making him feel again after his tenshi's death. She made his blood boil again.

* * *

_Latest from G-Magazine_

_With the recent death of Sasuke Uchiha's daughter, Sayuri Uchiha, the famous model, movie star and singer has been hiding from the public eye. We all wanted a scoop on his emotions and heart ache from the death, but for months nobody has seen him. When he finally made a public appearance he refused to talk about it, yet his actions spoke louder than words. _

_We recently found our favourite hot-throb, Sasuke Uchiha, in an erotic and intimate position with an unknown woman! Sasuke Uchiha fans aren't pleased with the sudden photos of this woman. There are many questions we ask. Was this woman the reason for his sudden disappearance from the media? Isn't this a little soon after Sayuri's death? _

_All that is known of this mysterious girl is that she is unknown to most celebrities… Sasuke Uchiha, who is this woman you seemed wrapped up in? _

_See pictures for the scandalous truth!_

"Seikō ka!." He cussed unmannerly at the television. They had no fucking right to invade his privacy like that, media or not! He grimaced at the thought of his daughter; they had no right to bring her into him fucking Sakura! What did his tenshi do to deserve to be brought up in such matters…

Fucking media!

His private life had nothing to do with the public, so what, he almost fucked Sakura in public? It was at a park, at night with no one around and he couldn't wait any longer! Why did the media have to know everything about him? Did it really matter if he did not want to talk about his daughter's death or what happened with Sakura at the park?

Sasuke quickly switched the television off; ignoring the nagging sound of his phone as he swiftly lifted himself from the couch not caring if he was nude. He shook his head sluggishly as he strutted towards his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed ignoring the comfortable duvet.

He sighed softly, staring at her pink-coloured hair, her face buried deeper into the thick duvet. It was a good thing she has not seen the pictures yet, she would be extremely embarrassed. He on the other hand, did not care what they thought or saw, it just pissed him off that they did not respect his privacy!

They were only fucking… Taking pleasure from each other without any emotions connected, it was perfect because Sakura made him feel alive again after Sayuri's death. It was a peaceful thought. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, desperately trying to relax and it was working until an unsettling thought popped into his head…

Shit, his mother was going to see that!

* * *

Angel – Tenshi

Mochiron, Sakura-san, suguni – Of course, Skura-san, immediately.

Watashi wa Tsunade-sama o oshirase shitai to omoimasu. – I would like to inform Tsunade-sama.

Uchiha-san, kanojo wa ōku no jikan o motte imasen – Uchiha-san, she doesn't have a lot of time.

Subete wa daijōbudeshou… - All will be fine…

Fakku – Fuck

Seikō ka – Fuck you!

**A/N: **How long has it been since I updated one of my SasuSaku fics? I know, years!? Even I am shocked, since I've been writing this the whole day while I'm sick. I had this though in my head, but it is not finished yet… PART **II **is coming soon!

I must say, I am a little disappointed at this. My writing could be a lot better! Like in Castigation… But I needed to get this out, even when I wasn't in the mood to write and it was really the first time I wrote such a detailed intimate act (LIME) so please thoughts.

I've you given a review to the first chapter 2 then please leave an anonymous review or send me a private message of your thoughts on this!

_Reviews make my UPDATE FASTER!_

_**R&R**_

_**~Dragenruler**_

_**PS: **_If you like BLEACH, and Byakuya and Hisana as a couple please check out my fanfic: Castigation. My pride and joy!


	3. Kansanto

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't **_my first language. There are some **time-skips**, two!

* * *

**III**

**Kansanto**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

The aurora of the dawn flared against the tightly lid window. Its quivering blaze gleamed across the tremendous office, the sun not shying away. The soft tenors the wind blew against the enormous window was easily heard, the howling was haunting and dismissing the thought of ever being incoherent.

It was summer, the torrid temperature formed fallacious waves of swelter, hypnagogic the sky. The whole blue welkin was cloudless today, no sign of the usual darkness that consumed Tokyo as of late. It was refreshing, being embraced by such an enticing day. He despised it instantly, pondering on how something so beautiful could not match his emotions.

It made him tired, offended and furious! He loathed them so much at that moment and he were extremely and maybe a little too close to wanted to hurt them. What they had done? They deserved to be hurt, it was disgusting and inhuman. He was resentful and baffled, how could someone accomplish such a thing with a smile?

He shunned them, but they stayed his parents and they have misled and deceived him. When this was finished, he could not utter a cell inside himself that wanted to be near them. He, the _reason_ why they did this, would withdraw from everything that reminded him of them, it was unacceptable and yet, they saw nothing wrong with what they had done.

You could not condone what they had done, it wasn't justified! It seemed surrealistic, because it just did not seem possible for his parents to do… They were power hungry and money obsessed, it was true but that was how the Uchiha simply were, there were known for their unrelenting want and power.

The yearning usually stopped when family was concerned, but not with his family. It never stopped for anything, not even their son and it made him want to vomit and screech at them to go and never return, to hide and live in the most despicable way known to man. They have already done the vile dead and now the running had to begin.

If not from life than from him!

"Anata no ryōhō wa akudesu!" He almost roared at them, his voice only rising as he looked at the guilty. They were heinous and wicked, he was there child! Their baby, the youngest and everyone was supposed to adore him! He forgot, they only loved fucking power! "Did you truly believe you could hide this from me forever? You are sick!"

He glared, waiting. They both sat comfortably on his elegant settee, trying to play innocent. His father just stared, his gaze bitter and his mother refrained not glancing at him, hopefully feeling tormented about the malicious act she did.

"Do not speak to your parent in such a voice, Itachi! We raised you better! As for you _him_, you were never suppose the figure it out! There was no need for him to be in our family, was going to destroy our family!" His father stated casually, like it his brother did not matter and was absolutely nothing. It made him want to throw something.

"You're kidding? I hope so! I will speak how I want." His glare intensified, clutching tightly onto the elegant silk of his black pants. "He has a name; you named him it and yet refuse to call him upon it? Sasuke, say it with me! Did you truly believe that I would not figure your game? I'm known to be a genius! You know I always wondered why Sasuke always told me not to visit or meet with him, why because it was fucking you two. He is not the disgrace of this family, you are!"

He could not control his anger anymore, it was escaping. They did something that he could not understand, maybe because it was an exorbitant thing to do! He quickly rolled his hands into fists as his father grabbed onto his mother, cradling her gently as she still refused to gaze upon her son but her face was twisted in distress. "Stop it right now, behave! You're scaring your mother!"

"No, she should be ashamed! Sasuke was her son, her fucking child, your child!" He yelled, rapidly swallowing he did not want to choke on they dryness of his mouth. "I do not understand what type of parents would kick their son out of the house for nothing, I knew you hated him that is why I told him to call whenever something happened and I would take him away and you made certain that it would never happen, didn't you. You make me sick!"

He knew his parents would not reply, mostly because they did not want to speak to him. They have never seen him this mad before, he was always such a gentle and kind person but they misused him and he could not stand for it anymore. "I threw my life away to make you happy, but that was never enough because you just had to abandon Sasuke! Did you even fucking care? Did you supported him, talk to him or even visited him or gave him a place to live? Do you even know where he is?"

Fugaku scowled, his glare never faltered as he stared at his son. It was absurd, but that did not matter at that moment… He was not there when his brother needed him and it tormented him to know that he did not stop his parents. They had fooled him! "You want to know the answer, well no!" His father screamed at him, not caring anymore if someone heard their fight. "Yes, we kicked him out! He was trouble, we did not support him, we don't talk to him or even visit, we kicked him on the streets with nothing and no, we don't know where he is! I and your mother are proud of what we done, it saved our family!"

"What family?" Itachi growled, grimacing at them. They were not his parents anymore, they could not be! Parents were supposed to be loving and caring, they were fucking nothing! He could not comprehend how anybody would do that to their fucking son! "No, you're the reason why it's broken! I will fucking destroy you for what you've done! Leave my office, now, I never want to you see you both again!"

He twisted his body around, swiftly. Itachi did not care anymore, they did not love Sasuke as they should've loved him, and it made him ill. He could not look at his parents anymore, seeing their faces only made him more furious and it brought feelings inside of him that weren't honourable. It killed him, truthfully, because they did not only damaged Sasuke but him as well and it was tedious.

Itachi knew he would never hear them leave, his father would sit there and wait for him to calm and try to talk, and it was futile. He would not react, they had an agreement that if Itachi did everything they wanted him to do; they would not bother Sasuke in anyway. They did even care enough to treasure their contract.

They would did not love Sasuke enough to search for him, but Itachi loved to vastly and unconditionally and he would search. Nothing was too much trouble when it was his brother, he only wanted Sasuke to be filled with blithe and to know that not everyone loathed him in this family. It was his mission; nothing would stop him from finding his brother.

That was why he already got a private detective to rummage around until he found Sasuke, and then do scout work. Itachi wanted to know everything about his brother's life before he tried to enter it.

* * *

A soft whine escaped from his plum mouth, he was going to get killed for doing this. He knew it! He was going to die a sluggish, agonizing and dreadful death. It was kind of worth it… He shook his head negligently, his lips tightly sealed together as he quickly glanced back towards _them_. Yes, he was going to die…

A small smirk played across his face, it was a mirthful night, and he had to admit it was enticing. Everything that was displayed in the night sky was shimmering and it made him want to giggle with amusement. _They _lived and moved on with life as if he was not doing anything, and he _knew _it would not take long for Sasuke to figure him out.

It truly did not matter with him, let them find him and let them kill him. The amount of yen he was going to receive for doing this was nothing compared to any job he got before, and he was going to deliver. He desperately needed the yen, his favourite book had gotten a few new sequels and without any argument, he had to get it!

He had actually started to reread some of his older collection…

His finger rapidly tapped against the button, snapping pictures too hastily for him to notice all the photos that were being taken. He glanced through the glass, gazing at their figures as they moved around rapidly. He slouched against his car seat, silently thanking that he had cosy and enjoyable seats. It would have made sitting in his car for hours unbearable!

Kakashi sighed softly, lowering his gaze. It was an absurd type of feeling, the awkwardness and weirdness every time he was forced to witness their erotic moment. At first he actually enjoyed the voyeurism, but now it got boring… He knew he could simply start the car and leave, but for every piece of information or pictures he got, he got more yen.

He had to admit, their _fucking_ was not boring. Kakashi at first enjoyed their adventurous side during sex, but it got unpleasant to talk with them when he was not behind the camera. It was mostly because he could not stop the knowing smile around them, and they got quite annoyed with him. Not that he minded.

He really did not want to get punched by Sakura or handle Sasuke's wrath. If only they did not experiment with _almost _everything that was sex… It got interesting, and he hated the temptation but quickly glanced back towards the window and open drapes, their figures moved synchronously against one another, entwined and not even close to their bedroom…

Kakashi quickly placed the expensive camera down next to a folder, the paper filled the file to the brim, refusing that the folder could not be closed properly. He flicked his hands slightly, quickly clutching onto the folder. He knew everything that has been written in that file, the pictures and the notes… The information resembled curriculum vitae, but he was the best in the business and his work showed it.

He took a lot of pride in his work, and after he served in the war with the man he was spying on… He struggled, becoming a private detective was his only choice and he _loved _it. He learned a lot about people, sometimes too much. Kakashi sighed, slowly flipping the folder open. Everything was in order, like always. He quickly scanned through the words… Everything was like he remembered.

**Sasuke Keizo Uchiha**

**Sex: Male**

**Age: 27**

**Status: Healthy**

**Mental Status: Healthy, Happy**

**Marital Status: Married**

**Spouse: Sakura Uchiha (Haruno)**

**Spouse age: 24**

**Spouse Occupation: Resident Paediatric surgeon **

**Years of Marriage: Three years**

**Years together: Four years**

**Child: Hisashi Ichiro Uchiha**

**Age: 3**

**Child: Kiyoshi Jiro Uchiha**

**Age: Not yet born, (6 months pregnant) Due date: Eight of July**

**High school Education: Rakunan Senior High School**

**High School Graduation Age: 16**

**University Education: Tokyo Medical University**

**University Graduation Age: 24**

**Degree: Ph.D. in Surgery and Medicine **

**Previous Occupation: Soldier**

**Occupation: Attending Neurosurgeon**

**Status: Head of the Department of Neurological Surgery**

**Workplace: Konohagakura Gurēsu Hospital**

**Address: Japan, Kyoto, Konohagakura, Kenji Reiji Ave, 198**

Kakashi grimaced as he flipped to another page; this one mostly contained information about Sakura and their children. It was absurd, knowing so much of them but it was his job… Uchiha Itachi wanted everything about his baby brother and he was going to achieve it, with or without Kakashi.

It was tiring, he had to follow Sasuke _everywhere_… He hated knowing so much about them, hell he knew too much about Naruto now! He sighed, slowly glancing at the paper, reading and analysing. He knew from meeting Uchiha Itachi that he was overprotective of Sasuke, needing to know everything that had happened to Sasuke… Everything that happened at the battlefield...

He needed to know his dislikes and likes, what his favourite foods and music where, but mostly if his brother was happy and healthy. Kakashi hastily flipped away from the pictures and notable advancements in the field of neurosurgery that Sasuke accomplished and his family, back towards his basic profile information.

Another sigh escaped from him, Uchiha Itachi was overprotective and would do anything to make his baby brother happy and safe. It made Kakashi wonder, such a person would not want someone spying on his brothers sex life, it would not be something that he would want… It would probably make him angry and that would mean that Kakashi would not get paid.

He quickly ignited the ignition, lifting the brake and pulled onto the road, not caring if the folder was open on his lap. Uchiha Itachi was a powerful man. He loved his brother too much, and it would make him angry to see a few photos and maybe Kakashi should remove one little thing in the folder…

**Sex life: Notably and too healthy…**

* * *

Secretly, it made her content… It was a secret that she would never spoke of in front of her family, knowing what they had done to him. Her face beamed; eyes soft and she prayed that her husband would not walk into their bedroom at that moment. This was something for her, and she knew that he would care if he saw her reading _this_.

She would forever be besides her husband, she never faltered when he needed her. It made her proud of herself, but then there was a situation in their family and truthfully it did make her and him ecstatic… They were going to have another baby; it did not matter about the gender to them, but to the elders it did matter and it slaughtered and smothered her.

Those years that she and her husband had feigned their hostility and bitterness, they were forced. She was monstrous and deserved what her eldest son screamed at them, because it was all true and they did do a repulsive deed and it killed her. He was her son and Fugaku was so proud to have another son!

A few tears curved around her cheeks, slowly dripping onto the papers she clutched onto. She would never tell or admit; she was too scared of them and their power. She guarded and tended to her baby; her husband and sons would never know or understand. It was a mother's job to nurse and watch over her family.

What she had done was dreadful and at times she could not utter herself to leave her bed. It was heart-breaking and she knew her husband felt the same, he would never acknowledge those emotions because Fugaku could never overlook what he had done. They were forced to pretend and it was torment for them, he was their baby… It was nothing compared what they felt when they were forced to abandon him.

She knew her baby would despise her, wish to be the son of another. Mikoto would never blame him, what they did to him was unspeakable and it figuratively shattered her heart. He was out of her protection, not like she protected him when he was under her care… She knew of a friend who would love him and be with him, they had a son his age.

Her friend agreed to tend to Mikoto's son, and she would send money to them for photos and news of her son… Mikoto was so proud and if Fugaku knew about Sasuke's accomplishments, he would not stop smirking. She hated not being able to grow with her son, to know him and be with him and that her friend was _his mother_.

She was his mother, and would always be his mother, but emotionally he must abhor them. Truthfully, she could not blame him. What they had done was unforgivable and careless, and it destroyed them thoroughly. A soft sigh escaped from her, quickly wiping away the tearstains on her cheeks.

They were unneeded, she missed him dearly. All Mikoto wanted was to see his grinning face again, trying hard to impress his clan and the disapproving and demanding elders. He always did wonders in his parents' eyes and it was intolerable not to show their happiness and pride, he could never be Itachi because he was himself, he was Sasuke.

Mikoto flipped the folder closed, tightly gripping onto the sealed papers. Her hand reached out, softly pressing a button underneath the solid wood of her vanity, a secret compartment clicked open. Mikoto pushed the folder inside, hoping that no one would see. She tapped the button again; the compartment closed silently, unseen.

A soft sigh escaped from her thin lips when she heard her name being yelled, the soft footfalls of her husband echoed throughout as he yelled for her. Mikoto replaced her frown with another one of her soft smiles, waiting for her husband. She could pretend, like her husband that everything was there idea… That they actually did not love their youngest son, it must've killed Fugaku to tolerate such a façade because it slaughtered her…

* * *

It was an eerie night; the clouds surged against the artistic nightfall. The dark crimson and aurulent-colours embellished the sky into a gloomy perfection, gleaming with the light cerulean-colours of daylight. The day would soon fade further into the nightlight, with only the flickering stars and the spotted moon bearing as a witness.

The voices of the day soon became hushed, and then fell silent. It was eerily quiet as the day transformed into night, muting the common chatter that surrounded the day. It was soothing, not being able to hear the useless prattle of people and only the crashing and hushing sounds of the waves.

Everything was too blue, too enticing even during twilight. It was too alluring; it made him want to smile. It was something that he could never understand, how something of such beauty as well as everything amazing in his life would be shown to someone like him. He could not comprehend how surrealistic everything felt.

It was too hypnagogic, and if it was truly only a simple dream… He knew he would break, completely… Everything seemed too perfect, considering his past; he did not know perfect or happiness. He was peaceful and content, something that was absurd and did not exist in his world. It was an illogical emotion…

He despised it! It was something he loathed more than his family, being confused. He could not control everything around him when he was distracted by overthinking. It was mostly because he was overworked and tired, he could not remember the last vacation he took and his honeymoon did not count. It was too long ago, and it was what he deserved.

They both needed a break from work, it was demanding at the hospital for them both. If only they did not go to such a tranquil and bewitching resort. It was a crappy decision on his part, coming to Okinawa. He was being tortured and tormented by the memories such a beautiful place brought for him, memories that needed to be forgotten…

If only everything was easy to forget. They never wanted him to accompany them on their vacations, but Itachi always made them because no matter how much they hated him, he was still their son. He always hated going, they never cared and left him alone in the beach house or on the beach, probably praying that he would drown in the ocean or be pulled away by the waves.

There were times were he wished it would happen, but he was too much of a coward to try suicide, but mostly because he knew it would make them happy. It seemed normal at first and being despised and ignored by his family became all he knew, it was a routine. He could live with being nothing, and then he would show them that he was also a prodigy.

It was something they ripped away from him, abandoning him, sending him away to nowhere. He had cried many times before, they made him feel dejected and he cried to be loved by someone besides his older brother. All those tears and heartaches where nothing compared to what he felt when they rejected and deserted him. He was an outcast in their perfect family.

It was a fact that he only recently acknowledged, it was unbearable.

Sasuke sighed, those thoughts were unnecessary. What they did was too long ago to dwell on about; they could never hurt him again. Why ponder on thoughts that gave them power over him? It was futile, a small smirk played across his features. They were strangers now and he knew he never wanted them to be more than that.

His heart thrashed against his chest, wildly, when he heard her voice. It has been years since he first heard her voice and it still made him tremble, such a foreign feeling that wandered throughout his body. It was an unknown emotion, a forceful blend of passion, lust, incitement and weakness…

When they met, it was unbearable… He loathed how she made him feel and react, it was offensive towards him. All he ever knew was antagonism and resentment in his life; he cherished those emotions because it was the only thing he knew. It was his existentialistic cocoon, and she clutched tightly onto him, severing him from his unconscious asylum.

He had to admit, it was refreshing and she soothed him…

When he finally acknowledged his emotions, everything around him seemed perfect. At first, he refused to allow everything to be so absolute. It truly seemed like a phenomenon to him, that someone wanted him… Someone loved him.

It was an amazing revelation, and for the first time in his live he was happy. For once in his life he did not want to be alone, caring for his snakes, he only wanted to be with her and no one else. He was petrified, nothing had made him feel so exposed before and after a while he welcomed it, accepting her and his love.

A soft petite hand gently caressed his shoulder; a tender kiss was placed upon his barren shoulder blade. The warmth quickly made him forget about his previous endless thoughts. He knew who was behind him; there was only one person who would touch him so lovingly. A small grin broke through his frown at her soft voice. "Kega wanai ka?"

Sasuke twisted his body, rapidly, finally facing his angelic wife. She was too pure for someone as tainted and corrupted as him. He never understood why she wanted him; it would probably always be a mystery to him. Sasuke nodded sluggishly, his hair drooping over his forehead. "Hai. I'm fine. No need to worry."

Her smile never faltered, as she took her hand away from his shoulder. "Sasuke-kun, are you certain?" He knew she made her eyes bigger, forcing him to gaze into two enticing emerald-coloured eyes; they looked more like glass orbs. "I just finished feeding Kiyoshi, and you did put Hisashi into his bed. They're both asleep if you need some time."

A sift sigh escaped from her plum lips, a deep frown replaced her smile. Sakura would always look enchanting to him, smiling or frowning. She usually kept her hair short, but since the birth of Hisashi, she let it grow. Sakura never liked long hair, Sasuke smirked, but with it as such a length… It was fun to grab on during sex.

His gaze travelled, openly, down her body. He truly did not mind her being skinny or fat, beauty never lasted long but the swelling of her pregnancy was gone, completely. Her face was a little fuller, but that mostly happened during her pregnancy with Hisashi. She was perfect, and nothing about her physical appearance could change that.

Another sigh escaped from his mouth, they were on vacation and yet, they got no rest whatsoever. They have been going everywhere with Hisashi and Kiyoshi, taking pictures and memories his children would never remember, but they would. Sasuke wanted to give his children everything and show them everything, something his parents never did for him.

It was tiring, but he would never get tired of how much he would do for his children, both of them. He vowed to himself that his children would never experience the emotional and mental torment he lived with his whole life. No child of his would grow with such evil emotions; he made certain that they would remember how much their father loved them.

They would always be loved…

"You have been distant lately… You know you can talk to me, Sasuke-kun." Her voice was too bewitching to belong to the girl that annoyed him in high school, but back then they were both two different people. "Are you worried? Is that it? You've been like this since Kiyoshi has been born." She sighed again, "I am your wife, and we're on vacation to relax… Why won't you?"

Sasuke knew what she was speaking of, and he has been neglecting them… It was not on purpose, everything was just… going on in his head and he could not keep it straight. It was agonizing, but this was his family and he had no excuses. "I'm trying… It's the memories of my parents, they're haunting me…"

Her frown seemed to deepen as she shook her head violently, hastily grabbing onto his hands pushing him towards her. "No! Stop it!" She whispered harshly, slowly tugging him closer. "Sasuke-kun, we have talked about it before! We are together now, we have children and you know nothing will ever change your past. It happened, and I am so sorry it did, but it is over… You will never see them again, and I promise you will never treat your sons like your parents did. I won't let it happen!"

Sasuke could not breathe or move, he did not want to. It disrupted his thinking process and his blood flow, it was rejuvenating… He had missed this; he could not believe how long they haven't touched each other. She had such a tempting and heavenly taste, but that was all they have been doing since Kiyoshi was born.

He understood in the beginning, childbirth was a traumatic progress for any woman to go through. The delicate vaginal tissues are inevitably strained, bruised and torn and could take weeks to heal properly… Then childbirth involves hormone changes as well as emotional stress. She had to get stitches with both their children, with Kiyoshi she only needed to get twenty stitches; it was a lot less than with Hisashi.

The risks of infections were high, especially if it involved oral sex… It could introduce infections into the vagina and womb, as a doctor he knew he could kill her. If he accidently blew air into her vagina, the air could easily get into the blood vessels of the newly-delivered womb, and it could cause her a fatal illness known as _'air embolism'_. She was scared, and refused any type of sexual act after giving birth. After Hisashi, he knew that six months after Kiyoshi's arrival that having sex could hurt her, but that was three months ago.

Sasuke knew the only reason she pushed away from him was because she did not feel _sexy_, not that it mattered much to him. She was beautiful; her stretch marks truly did not bother him as much as her.

It surprised him, her igniting the blaze that existed in his stomach. She was always modest and shy when it came to sex, she was as red as a tomato their first time. He loved it, and he loved those strange and rare moments when she tried to take the lead in this, but when her soft lips caressed against his… He actually wanted her to overpower him.

Sasuke shoved her tighter towards him, needing to feel her curves again after too long. It left like paradise to be this close to her again. It was what made him… him again. Sasuke sighed against her lips, quickly pushing her back into their suite leaving the glass door open… They were surrounded by the enticing music of the sea, finally becoming one again…

At least there was one good thing about being abandoned… If his parents never hated him, he would not have had Sakura or their children, and he would not trade them for the world.

* * *

It was something he could not comprehend, and he was the one that took too long. He knew everything, and it made him feel horrible, because he had no right to spy on _him_. It had to be done, he needed to know everything and if his brother already hated him… What would it matter spying on him?

It was futile, getting to know his brother behind his back made his heart shatter again. He needed, yearned it, and all he could ever do was love and protect his younger brother and it destroyed him, knowing he disappointed his brother.

He refused to live with such emotions, believing and _knowing _that Sasuke despised him… He loathed himself more; he could not shelter the one thing that never left his thoughts. Itachi still could not comprehend why he did not investigate his brothers' whereabouts when he received the falsified letters.

He trusted his brother, and he only wished he figured his parents' façade before it escalated towards this. Itachi knew he would be chased away from his brothers' property and it was truly what he deserved, he failed in the most important job… He did not protect Sasuke from the world; he did not protect Sasuke at all!

This was his castigation, knowing that his brother loathed everything about his family. Itachi had to be honest, if their parents did that to him instead of Sasuke… He would also hold a grudge. What his parents did was nothing against what he did, he broke his promise and it must've seemed to Sasuke as if Itachi also abandoned him.

It was the older siblings' goal in life to foster and tend to the younger sibling, and he failed. It was absurd; he could not believe that his parents could ever do such a thing. He knew of their hatred and he tried to shield Sasuke from it, but they would not let him and then their parents made certain he could never shelter Sasuke again.

It sickened him, and broke him completely…

Itachi was proud, more than he should have been. Sasuke proved he could become someone, someone that had to be noticed or else it became silly not to know him. His brother was everything Itachi was not, and he was free… He had everything, his baby brother had everything and was happy and did not need to see his older brother again.

He would only disturb Sasuke's family… His nephews, they resembled him and Sasuke too much that it could not hide his smile. Itachi wanted to know them, to spoil them rotten and be their favourite uncle, he was their only uncle but that did not matter. He wanted to know them like he wanted to know his brother again.

Itachi wanted them to know how penitent he was. He wanted them to know that he had no idea what their parents had done, and when he found out, he did everything in his power to know where his brother was. It was something they needed to know and understand that he would change everything if he had the chance.

Itachi sighed; a gentle frown graced his features as he glanced at the beautiful wooden door. Behind that door was his brother, happy and would not want to see his brother again. Itachi could not express how sorry and sorrowful he was. Truthfully, his brother would never understand and Itachi could not blame him.

It was time; he needed to do this…

He lifted his hand hastily, needing to do this fast and already knowing what was going to happen. Itachi knocked harshly against the enticing wood, because the time could not go faster. He had already wasted too much time trying to figure out how to approach his brother.

The noise echoed throughout the house, fighting against the loud sounds of footfalls. It was getting closer and suddenly Itachi wanted to bolt, not wanting to face the one person he cared about the most. Sasuke hated him; there was nothing Itachi could do to chance that… He could try…

Before Itachi could run, the door swung open. It did not give him enough time, a year of spying on his brother was not enough… He needed more time. This was too soon; he still needed to figure out a plan on how to apologize to Sasuke. Itachi should have waited longer, seeing Sasuke now would break him.

He could not move his gaze; he could not move his body. His brain was disconnected from his body, he wanted to move desperately. Itachi could not command anything in his body anymore; those two similar eyes were staring at him, glaring. His heart broke, and his soul was being viciously tormented.

He looked emotionless and like his perfect little brother, the only new object was the glasses that framed his face. Sasuke was absolute; he still looked like his baby brother. His glare never faltered, his frown deepening and Itachi could see that he was going to slam the door in his face. That could not happen, not now, not when he finally saw his bother in person and not photo's.

"What the fuck do y-…" Itachi would not let him finish his sentence, it hurt too much and he was so sorry. He needed to apologize, urgently. It was agonizing… He could not let Sasuke finish, mostly because he could not control his body. It was one of the hardest things he had ever done, and he could not comprehend when he moved.

"I am sorry!" He murmured, clutching tightly onto Sasuke refusing to let him go. "I am so fucking sorry…!" Itachi's grip tightened, pushing his brother closer towards him. He never wanted to let go, he refused to abandon Sasuke again. He could not stand to leave him again. "I had no idea what they had done, I am so sorry!"

Itachi could feel the wetness in his eyes, but he did not care. He could care less if Sasuke could feel him cry and hear his weeping, he could touch his brother again. Those tears showed everything and he prayed that Sasuke would understand. His brother needed to comprehend everything, he prayed that Sasuke would.

"I am sorry, I did not know… I am sorry!"

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha**

I know you must resent me and your mother; you have every right to do so… I understand why you feel as you do, and I know you would never believe anything that I tell you. You are my son, you will always be my son and I know you wish we were not.

You must be tormented with the past and memories, because you remember parents that did not want you or did not love you… I apologize, because the truth does things and it truthfully destroys me to know that you would never know the truth behind why me and your mother acted the way we did.

I want to say; I love you, your mother loves you and everything we have ever done to make you unhappy torments us. I am proud and I will always be proud of you, you do not have to believe me but I want you to know the truth.

Your mother and I wanted you badly; it did not bother us if you were a girl or boy as long as you were healthy. I was proud to have another son, another boy to love and give the world too. We love you and wanted you and wanted to show that love, but the elders wanted you gone… They were afraid that you would ruin the success that Itachi would bestow upon the family.

We would've loved you if you lived on the streets.

I wish I could give you all the answers you wanted when you were younger… Everything that we did was a façade and we wanted to show our love, but the elders refused… It destroyed me thoroughly to know that you would not receive the love we wanted to give you.

We were forced, the elders did not want you and by acting the way we did… I was protecting you from them, we loved you too much to see them hurt you or worse, kill you. We would rather have you hate us than have you hurt and be gone from this world forever. If only our clan was not above the law.

I wanted to scream and cry whenever I saw your sad and disappointed face, your mother broke when you and Itachi was not around. It hurt, knowing we were the reason why you hated living and why you sometimes wished you weren't on earth.

We thought by acting like that, like the elders wanted and they hoped you would run away, we could keep you safe but then the elders got smarter and they needed you dead. They did not stop and you do not know about any threats on your life, me and your mother tried to keep you away from them.

They wanted you dead and we could not stop them anymore, we only had one option and we left you… We abandoned you, gave you away and acted like that was what we wanted. Itachi never knew of anything, and we did everything in our power to keep him out of the loop.

We **wanted **you, we **loved **you… We tried to **protect **you, and we only caused you more pain. I only want to let you know that even when we sent you away, I tended to you even after you were away… I looked after you. Your mother and brother never knew, and I pray that they will never know of anything.

You are **loved** by your parents and nothing will ever change that.

We _love _you!

**Fugaku**

**P.S **I do not expect to retrieve any type of message from you… I only wanted you to know that you are _loved_.

* * *

Anata no ryōhō wa akudesu! – Both of you are evil!

Keizo – Blessed Keep

Gurēsu – Grace

Hisashi - Always

Ichiro – First born son

Kiyoshi – Quiet

Jiro – Second son

Kega wanai ka – Are you alright?

Hai – Yes

**A/N: **I know, what a crappy one-shot that has too little SasuSaku. **This will only be a one-shot! **

Needed to get this idea and chapter out of my head and mind, so yeah… I am sorry if there are any mistakes! **It is the first story I wrote on my NEW laptop, since the keyboard layout is different that my old one… I need to get used to it!**

**I know**… not much SasuSaku in this one, but I really needed to update, and I _love _Itachi and this was more about Sasuke and his family… I was going to write a lot more in this and at one point there was going to be a lemon… but I really did not have the time or energy. The next one will be a lemon, I promise!

**:)**

I must admit, this was a huge bitch to write… hahaha, spend days, and started right before my birthday on the 14th December while I was on vacation. I burned blisters and after that, refused to go to the beach again.

**I loathe fics that go with Sakura giving birth and then three days later she and Sasuke have sex or Sakura does not have to get stitches in her vagina, which most woman get when giving birth with their first or second child… **Sadly, I know this is fanfiction, but that is sooo untrue it makes me laugh at times.

This chapter made me feel a lot, mostly because my fingers are numb from writing this!

I aim for **10 reviews before I update**, since the next chapter is going to be a second part to one of the first stories!

My Faithful reviewers:

SasuSaku's baby, Sakura Tenshi, StephJoann, mdtiger, Marajay04, Bianca K and Cutecookiechick.

You reviewers are the reason why I update! Hopefully next chapter will be out next week!

_**R&R…**_

Dragenruler

**P.S. I take requests!**


	4. Ketsuraku

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_**R&R**_

_Enjoy…_

**A/N: **Please excuse any mistakes, English _**isn't **_my first language.

* * *

**IV**

**Ketsuraku - Missing**

_Written by Dragenruler_

* * *

Twilight blazed against the sky. The various mauve-and cardinal-coloured phosphorescence sluggishly dissolved against the eerie darkness. The duskiness of the night was starless, tenebrous clouds swiftly shifted across the nightlight. It was enchanting, the night sky slowly evolved further into various shadows.

A lonesome blotchy moon shone glaringly towards a pulchritudinous house. The harsh voices of the assiduous day briskly became laconic. It was overwhelmingly quiet, the darkness slowly enveloped a desolated house. A high metal fence curled in various spikes as it twisted towards the top.

The landscape was populous with various clusters of flowers and trees. Roseate-coloured blossoms fluttered along the breeze, gently crumbling onto the stone path that led towards the traditional Japanese home. The mansion croaked softly as movement stirred inside the dwelling, a child-like head emerged from the side.

The frail body of the child tenderly shifted through the window, plunging onto the ground. His fingers curled into the ground, slowly lifting himself before urgently wiping at his face. Mud painted his face, his onyx-coloured eyes watered as he hastily raced towards the gate. "Doko ni itta, Itachi-ani?" He mumbled, glancing sidewise as he crossed the street, abandoning his house.

"He promised to play…" His movement suddenly stopped, his tiny hands curled into his ebony-coloured locks as he glimpsed at the darkening sky. "I find him then go home… Mother worry…" He muttered, tittering as he ogled his newly bought shoes.

Sasuke nodded determinately, clutching tighter onto his jacket urgently tugging it closer towards his small body. He slowly wandered into a foreign direction, his gaze shifted exigently as he moved aimlessly, searching. Sasuke trembled violently as his gentle footfalls echoed throughout the empty street.

"Are you lost Sasuke?" the voice slithered, forcing Sasuke to freeze with fear. Sasuke peered at the strange man, frowning as he moved closer towards the man. Another shiver rattled through his tiny body as he stared at the man, silently pondering. He eagerly shook his head, simpering. "How you know my name?"

"I work with your father…" The man articulated, settling his arm out the car window as he reached toward the four-year old. "Can I take you home? I have some candy if you like?" He hastily snatched onto Sasuke's arm, tugging the small boy closer towards the car. "You are searching for your brother, I can help…?"

"You know my father?" Sasuke questioned, mumbling to himself before nodding eagerly. "Diajōbu! But we need find Itachi-ani first!"

* * *

"Mother…"

"Kon'nichiwa Itachi!" Mikoto smiled brightly as she peered towards her eldest son, hastily bustling throughout the kitchen. "You're home late, been out with Shisui?" Her voice was gentle as she quickly grabbed onto a few bowls, her feeble body twisted as she clutched onto their chopsticks and a plastic fork, wiping them against her apron.

"Yes, sorry Mother. We were busy completing a project. Can I help with anything?" Her beautiful features softened as he spoke, his voice slightly cracking from his lie. A soft giggle escaped from her as she peered towards her son again, desperately wanting to voice her amusement. Her gaze slowly moved back towards the cutlery.

"No, I am finished with dinner and your father is on his way home…" Mikoto mumbled as she situated the cutlery beside the bowls. Her stare fixated onto the small plastic fork, a tender frown graced her visage as she quickly twisted her body towards Itachi. "Can you get Sasuke; he has been unusually quiet for a few hours now."

"Sure…" Itachi smiled tenderly at his mother, hastily twisting his body as he turned around a corner rapidly moving towards the stairs. Mikoto smiled sadly as she washed her hands, gently wiping them against a cloth. It was abnormal; Sasuke was never this silent before. Her youngest son always had something to do or say.

A soft sigh escaped from her as she shifted aimlessly around the small kitchen as she waited for her sons. Mikoto slowly trembled as her stomach sunk, an eerie feeling travelled throughout her body, forcing her to frown as she peered towards the door. The feeling intensified, making her extremely nauseas.

Her head was pounding; the urgent echoing of her sons footfalls magnified the pain. Mikoto sluggishly caressed her forehead and stomach as she waited for her sons. She swallowed heavily, leaning against the stove as the footfalls moved closer.

"Mother!"

"Yes…?" She glanced towards Itachi, her frown deepened. "Where is your brother?" Mikoto murmured her eyes wide as she stared at the empty space next to her eldest son. "Itachi where is your brother?" Her voice was urgent as she moved closer towards Itachi; her hands trembled as she narrowed her gaze.

"I can't find him. He is not in his room or the bathroom or in any other place I checked." His voice was harsh, cold and forced Mikoto to freeze as she stared at her son. She frantically pushed her body away from the counter as she placed her hands on her hips. "Mother are you certain Sasuke is in the house?"

"What? Of course, where else would my four-year old son be?" She whispered angrily, urgently pushing herself past Itachi and she rushed towards the stairs. "Sasuke!" Mikoto shrieked glancing towards her eldest son as he hastily followed her. "Sasuke! Koko ni fusero! Don't you dare play games! Sasuke! If you do not come out now, I am calling your father!"

"Mother, Sasuke is not in the house. He would have come immediately when I searched for him…"

Mikoto swallowed thickly as she glanced back to her grimacing son, his beautiful eyes wide with uncertainty as he grabbed onto her arm. "Itachi, are you certain he is not in his room?" Her fingers curled into her apron, clutching tightly onto the fabric as she bellowed her youngest sons' name again, her voice growing frantically.

He nodded, tightly gripping onto Mikoto's arm as she screamed for Sasuke again. Panic rose through her voice as she tugged her arm loose from his strong grip, hastily racing towards his room as she shouted towards Itachi." Call your father immediately, tell him that Sasuke is missing and then go search the outside for your brother! He has to be somewhere in this house!"

* * *

_24 Years Later_

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" She murmured, gently collapsing against their bed as she twisted her head, ogling at his nude back. His robust sinews coiled against one another as he rubbed his hair dry with a towel, his nude body twisting as he peered at her, playfully smirking. "How are you so perfect, Sasuke-kun?"

"I am not perfect…" He mumbled his movement was sluggish as he sauntered towards the drawer, gently tugging out clothes. "There are many things imperfect about me." Sasuke hastily dressed, his ebony-coloured hair drooped across his face as he slumped onto the bed, lazily wrapping his arm around her waist.

"That is not true…" She curled against his body, gently caressing his exposed chest as she kissed his cheek. "You are my Sasuke-kun and therefore, you are perfect…" She whispered, tenderly caressing twirls across his perfectly sculpted chest, her gaze instantly travelled towards the ring on her hand.

It was unusual, most people in their culture did not care for rings or the emblematic meaning of such an object, but she adored the idea. It was an allegorical symbol that represented that she belonged to him. An enchanting smile graced her peaceful visage, her eyes shimmering through the tiredness.

"You're annoying, Sakura…"

"I know…" She giggled; an impish simper quickly replaced his frown as he peered at his fiancé. "But you fancy me either way." She tugged him closer towards her, seeking his warmth. "This means that I will never let you go…" Sakura sighed, twisting her body as she closed her tired eyes, smiling sadly when she peered towards the ring again.

"You're father still disapproves of me…" She whispered as her nimble fingers quickly twisted into her short locks as wiped at her forehead. "I do not believe that he will be happy that we are engaged… Orochimaru-san never liked me." Her voice was tender and intertwined with sleepiness as she shifted closer towards Sasuke.

"Sakura, my father does not hate you…"

She yawned, sluggishly shaking her head as she curled deeper into the bed. "Sakura, we can discuss this tomorrow… We both just worked a double shift at the hospital." Sasuke murmured, slowly caressing her exposed hip as he placed a tender kiss against her forehead.

"Are you certain you are related…?" She asked, her voice sluggish as she yawned again, her hand gently twisting across her body and towards Sasuke's hand. "You and your father do not even look alike. It is abnormal…" Sakura whispered, sighing softly as she shifted closer towards Sasuke. She shook her head sluggishly as she mumbled incoherently.

"Sakura, shut-up."

* * *

"Nanishiteruno?" Sakura asked, hastily crossing her arms as she puffed her cheeks as she plummeted against the couch. She lifted an eyebrow as she peered towards her friend; doubt enveloped her features as her fingers quickly travelled through her short hair, sighing softly. "Naruto! Are you listening to me?"

Her gaze narrowed when he ignored her, forcing her to stare at him. His body lounged against the computer chair as he viciously clicked on the mouse; his fingers randomly migrated towards the keyboard before instantly moving towards the mouse again. His gaze focused onto the brightly lit screen, illuminating his visage.

"Are you ignoring me…?" Sakura murmured bitterly, hastily rose from her seated position as she hauled towards him, ready to punch him across his head. The sound of her harsh footfalls echoed throughout the room as she stomped towards him, glaring fiercely. "I swear if you are playing some sort of ga-! That is Sasuke!"

Naruto quickly glanced towards her, his eyes widen as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How do you know his name?" He asked, slightly slanting his head as he smiled pathetically. "Have you seen him, he has been missing since he was four…" Naruto hastily twisted back towards the computer, enlarging the picture of the young boy.

"He resembles my fiancé." Sakura murmured her shoulders sagged as she ogled at the picture across his shoulder. "Naruto, what are you doing…? He looks just like Sasuke did when he was younger. Why do you say kidnapped…?" Her voice was intertwined with bewilderment, sluggishly peering at her friend as she settled her hand against his arm.

"My cousin, Karin, she went missing a few days ago and my mom already reported it to the police but asked me to post her picture on this website and I just remembered about this boy, one of my mom's friends son went missing like twenty-three or twenty-four years ago, he is about my age now and I was just checking to see if his profile is still here…" He rambled, hastily clicking on the picture again opening the profile.

"It is kinda weird that your fiancé resembles this boy and has the same name…!"

Sakura nodded sluggishly as her gaze roamed across the screen, memorizing the information. "Yeah, weird…" She swallowed heavily, her breathing shallow as she whispered, "You said he was four when he went missing?" Her fingers quickly slapped his hand away from the mouse, scrolling across the webpage.

"Sakura, are you alright?" She sighed, languidly nodding her head as she swiftly moved away from Naruto. A forlorn smile graced her features as she gawked at the picture of the beautiful little boy, slowly crossing her arms as she shook her head.

"Yes, I am fine… But you do not ignore your friend who took time off of her busy schedule to visit you…" She murmured her gaze still fixated onto the computer screen. "There is no excuse for such rude behaviour! You are twenty-eight and it is late in the afternoon and still in just boxers? How does Hinata put up with this?"

* * *

The daylight gleamed through the cloudless sky; the elegant corona of the day only ignited the lustrous rays of the light. It was a cold winter morning, the bitterness of the day refused to seep through the atmosphere as the sun shone blindingly and the wind voiceless. Everything seemed perfect on such a flawed day.

A graceful smile appeared on her features as she twisted her body towards her fiance, tenderly gazing at him as the engine roared as it travelled along the street. A gentle sigh escaped from her as she glanced towards the car window, the various houses and buildings thawed together as the car hastened pasted the houses, hastily moving towards it's target.

"Sakura, my father does not hate you…"

She rapidly shook her head, frowning as she glanced towards her fiancé. His enticing features made her sigh, what she did was wrong but she could not help the nagging emotion that swirled around her stomach. His onyx-coloured eyes swept over her petite body as she trembled, sighing softly as she twisted her gaze towards him.

"Maybe you are right, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura swallowed heavily, forcing her gaze back towards the window as the small house came into view. She quickly placed her hand on top of his, intertwining her fingers with his. Another gentle sigh escaped from her as the car travelled closer towards its destination.

Her body hastily slumped against the leather seats, her gaze refused to falter from his angelic features as they neared his childhood home. "Sasuke-kun, there is something that I need to tell you…" She murmured her voice barely detectable as she sluggishly lifted her body from the seat as they pulled into the driveway.

"What the fuck is the police doing here?"

"Sasuke!" She shrieked as he hauled the car door opened, hastily stepping out of the vehicle before slamming the door shut. Sakura instantly followed him, shifting her body out of the car before she scrambled after him. "Sasuke-kun, stop it right now!" It was futile; he already bolted through the door and into the house.

Sakura ambled towards the door, hastily rushing into the house. She breathed heavily as she entered the house, rapidly searching for Sasuke as she hastened towards the kitchen. Various noises echoed throughout the house, her fiancés voice was harsh and fierce. "Sasuke-kun," She murmured, slipping into the room.

"Father what is going on?" Her gaze travelled instantly towards her fiancé before it sluggishly roamed across the room, instantly halting on the two strangers. One of the foreigners resembled Sasuke; his long ebony-coloured hair was pulled back into a ponytail as his dark-coloured gaze focused on Sasuke, refusing to falter. His visage was twisted in anger.

He was an extremely handsome man. The other had half of his face concealed with a surgical mask, his dark gaze pierced through Orochimaru-san as his hand travelled through his hair, gently tugging at the tresses as he sighed. "It seems that accusations seem to be true… Orochimaru, you need to come to the station with us." His gaze shifted towards Sasuke, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. "We will need a DNA test done, but I believe it will only prove what we already know?"

"Sasuke, don't you dare say anything or give them a sample!" Orochimaru's voice slithered throughout the room, forcing the man with the surgical mask to tug him from his seated position. "Do not make me force you, Orochimaru. You will already be most likely sentenced to jail for kidnapping, do not make me haul you towards the prison." He twisted his body, glancing towards the other officer. "Itachi, I will allow you to escort these people to the station."

"Father, what is happening?" Sasuke asked again, his voice stiff as he glared towards his father. His fists clenched tightly onto his pants as Orochimaru ignored him and sluggishly strolled out the room, the officer following. "Sakura, what is going on?" He twisted his body towards Sakura, frowning at her perplexed and anxious posture.

"Sakura, what the fuck did you do?"

"I am sorry, Sasuke-kun…" She murmured as her gaze instantly travelled towards the space behind him. His posture immediately went rigid when he felt two strong arms embrace him, pulling him tightly against another body. Sasuke swallowed harshly, his body was petrified as the arms tightened against him.

"Watashi wa anata o mitsuketa…"

* * *

"Alright…" His gaze wandered across the paper, his eyes slowly lifting at the sides as he smiled. "This proves it. I am sorry to be the one to say this, but Orochimaru kidnapped you at a young age. You are Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest child of the Uchiha clan." He quickly closed the folder, shifting the file towards the side of his desk.

"Kakashi that is a mistake." He said rudely, calling the man on his first name was unacceptable and made Sakura chew onto her bottom lip. Sasuke hastily twisted his gaze away from the detective, fixating his glare onto his fiancé.

"Sasuke-kun, DNA does not lie." Sakura murmured, reaching for his hand only for him to instantly yank it away. She frowned, sluggishly letting her hand retreat from his physique as she swallowed the torment that embraced her body. Sakura quickly lifted her body, bowing properly before turning towards Sasuke.

Sakura rapidly tugged Sasuke towards herself, pulling him out of the office before Kakashi could stand. She slammed the office door before shoving Sasuke, glaring at him as she forced herself not to cry. "How dare you… I was trying to help you and then you ignore me for weeks, make me feel like the villain when I was trying to help you and not even allow me to touch you!"

Sasuke stumbled, grabbing onto a bench that was placed against the wall steading his balance as he glared at Sakura. "I did not ask you to do anything…!" He whispered angrily, shifting closer towards her as he sighed. "I was happy, content for once and you ruined it with your hate for my father!"

"Stop trying to make me the enemy when all I was thinking about was _your_ happiness!" Sakura whispered dejectedly, urgently wiping at her eyes as she gawked at his angry expression. "I can't handle you when you are like this… You have been treating me like this for weeks, ever since they came and took Orochimaru-san and I can't live with being hated…"

"I love you too much to force you to live your life around someone you hate…" She fiddled with the ring, twisting it around before plucking it from her finger. Sakura reached towards him, opening her palm revealing the ring as she pushed it into his hands. "You deserve to be happy with your real family even if it means that you will hate me."

She yanked him towards her, tenderly kissing him before pushing him away again. "Sayōnara, Sasuke-kun… Please be happy." Sakura quickly twisted her body, forcing herself to leave him as she shuffled away, her soft sniffing and sobs echoed throughout the station. Her retreating back made Sasuke frown, wanting desperately to follow her but forced himself to stay.

"Sasuke…!"

Petite and fragile arms enveloped him, gently pushing the small body tightly against him as the back of his shirt turned moist. He quickly twisted his body, forcing himself away from the woman. Her tired sobbing echoed throughout his head, reminding him of the girl who just left him.

She was old, but resembled him immensely. They were related, he could clearly notice that simple fact, she most likely his mother. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, pushing the woman away as soon as she tried to hug him again. He loathed unnecessary physical contact. "What is with you people and fucking hugging!"

"Do not speak to your mother like that."

* * *

_Few Months Later_

* * *

"I do not like sweets…" Sasule murmured as he awkwardly sat on the couch, slowly shifting around as his gaze roamed across the room. It was an alluring home, every room was enchantingly decorated in a traditional manner but he could not remember anything. His mind held no memories of the various situations that were recited to him.

"Oh, you used to love these as a child…" Her voice was delicate and cracked when she spoke to him. His mother had no idea how to react to him and it agitated him; he never wanted anyone to think so highly of him. He only recently started to accept that they were his family; his therapist said it would help to _bond_.

"Yeah, it has been a long time since then…" His fingers quickly curled around the ring that hung from a chain that enclosed around his neck, it was an unconscious habit he developed lately. He scowled, peering around the room again as he pushed himself further into the soft cushions of the couch. He glanced towards his mother, seeing the disappointed etching onto her face so he eagerly snatched onto the sweet. "I guess trying one would not hurt…"

"That is a pretty ring…" His brother murmured, rudely pointing towards the elegant band, a gentle smile graced his features as he expectantly looked at Sasuke. "How did you get it? It must be important for you to keep it close?" They wanted to know him; they expected him to become their son and brother again… He was uncertain, it felt weird. Orochimaru never accepted such personal behaviour.

"I was engaged and this was her engagement ring…"

"What happened?" His father's voice startled him, forcing him to instantly shake his head in denial as he peered towards the scowling face of Fugaku. Concern was clearly evident on his face as he stared at Sasuke, waiting for his youngest son to answer. "You have been touching it since we started becoming a family again."

Sasuke sighed softly, forcing his fingers away from the cold metal. "I did not treat her like she deserved and she left…" He murmured his gaze fixated onto nothing. It was not something that he liked speaking about, it brought forth redundant memories. "That is all…" Sasuke loathed thinking about it.

"Then there is no reason to talk about it?" His brother was trying desperately to become friends and it made Sasuke uncomfortable. They did not feel like family or acquaintances and it was almost unbearable to refer to them as such. Truthfully, he did not _want_ to be near them. He really wanted to be carefree around them, like she wanted him, but it was pointless.

They were not his family…

_She_ was, but she left him because of _them_… It was because of her that he vowed to become their son and brother once again. He needed her to be proud of him, that when they met again, she would be able to forgive him for being a moron. Sasuke desperately wanted to be with her again, and being with _these_ people will help bring her back.

He needed to become part of _their_ family.

* * *

Ketsuraku – Missing

Doko ni itta – Where are you gone?

Ani – Older brother

Diajōbu! - All right!

Kon'nichiwa – Hello

Koko ni fusero! – Get down here!

Nanishiteruno – What are you doing?

Watashi wa anata o mitsuketa – I found you…

Sayōnara - Goodbye

Alright, Orochimaru kidnapped Sasuke when he was four because in a way he wanted a son, he wanted payback for losing his previous job (which he worked alongside Fugaku) and his obsession with the Uchiha clan…

**A/N: **This is short and crappy and I apologize… This was written better in my head and there might be a sequel… If there is a sequel I promise it will be written much better.

This would've been published sooner if I did not end up in the hospital for nine days then needed radiation and then my exams hit, my first exams for University. It was hectic and long story short; I lost the most important gland in my body and will be on a diet for the rest of my life.

I know, not much of a SasuSaku… It just broke my heart thinking about this, but it happened more depressingly in my head...

**To my Faithful reviewers and readers:**

Nesqyi, lola1919100, cutecookiechick, ILoveSxS, mdtiger, Lolita, SasuSaku's Baby, Guest, PLeasepdate, lola lol and Guest.

Thank you for your reviews! They mean the world to me! I apologize if I could not reply to your review; it has been quite hectic here.

Thank you to all the people that **favoured** and **alerted**!

_Aiming for __10__ reviews again before I update._

_**R&R!**_

Dragenruler

**P.S. I Take requests!**


End file.
